She Sings the Blues
by MPHknows
Summary: She stopped the gunfire before it happened, saving Dallas Winston from himself and his desprateness to get back what he loved. None of the gang knew of their past, but her arrival will soon bring it out. Johnny wasnt the only one this hard city hood loved.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I know all my regular readers are probably sitting there going: Really, MPHknows, another story? I couldn't help it. If you've read The Outsiders, then you'll know what I'm about to stop. And, yes, I have come up with a new OC. Do you really think I'd use one of my other girls for a different fandom? If you've liked Scorpion, or Phoenix, or Lupo, then I think you'll like this new girl when you get to meet her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. All the rights of that go to S.E. Hinton.

She Sings the Blues

_Prologue_

_We reached the vacant lot just as Dally came in running as hard as he could, from the opposite direction. The wail of a siren grew louder and then a police car pulled up across the street from the lot. Doors slammed as the police men leaped out. Dally had reached the circle of light under the streetlamp, skidding to a halt, he turned and jerked a black object from his waistband. I remembered his voice: I been carrying a heater. It ain't loaded, but it sure does help a bluff._

_It was only yesterday that Dally had told Johnny and me that. But yesterday was years ago. A lifetime ago._

_Dally raised the gun and I thought: You blasted fool. They don't know you're only bluffing._ The police raised their own guns, but something made the night freeze. Something made the fuzz stop and Dally drop his heater. A female voice shattered the silence her scream had made, "Don't shoot! Please don't shoot! The gun's not loaded." Whoever it was sprinted over to Dally, muttering over and over, "I'm here, I'm here. Everything will be okay, everything will work out."

She held his head to her chest and sat down as he crumpled to the ground, sobs raking over his body. I had never seen Dallas Winston cry, but it hurt my chest to watch him convulse in tears, to hear him sob.

One of the officers went to step forward, but the girl turned to glare at him. "Just leave," she growled, "Can't you see he doesn't need this right now?"

The cop opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "Leave. You don't know what he's been through. Just leave. The guns not loaded," she threw it at them, "take it."

The fuzz didn't argue with her. Once the taillights disappeared, the girl, no younger than Soda, wrapped her arms tighter around Dally and kissed his head. As we approached, we could hear her whispering, "I talked to Johnny this morning. He said it was worth it. He said those little kids had so much more to live for. Dally, he told me to tell you that he's seen the good in the world. It may take you a while, but you can see it too. He told me to tell you to not do anything stupid. Dally, baby," her voice broke, "don't do anything stupid."

**Read and review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter One: Ponyboy

**A/N:** Hey, hey.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. All the rights of that go to S.E. Hinton.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter One: Ponyboy_

It had been six months since we had seen Dally. We had scoured all around town for him, but there was still no sign. The last time we had seen him was that night she had shown up. When we asked her who she was, she didn't answer. All she told us was that we should head home, that she'd take care of Dally.

He hadn't stopped sobbing. The entire time we tried to argue with her (which never worked since she wouldn't say anything back) he just laid there, his face in her chest and sobs curling through him. It didn't look like a comfortable position for either (Dally just crumpled against her), but neither moved.

Eventually, we took her word for it and walked back to my house, continually look back at them until we couldn't see them anymore.

During the six months, everything had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with Dally missing and Johnny dead. We had all accepted what had happened to Johnny, especially with what we had heard the mystery girl say, and he was now in our memories like my parents. Though it's sad, we know they are in a better place.

I had gone to court and everything had settled. Now all we needed to do was find Dally.

We were all piled into Steve's car, Steve and Darry in the front and the rest of us piled in the back (me in the middle). We were headed out of town, towards one of those cafés that have the person who sings at a certain time every night and usually has a small bar off to the side. I couldn't remember what Two-Bit had called it, but Soda seemed really excited to have some new scenery.

Someone had tipped Darry off that Dally had been seen around there, but it didn't seem like a too hopeful chance.

We reached the café eventually, all of us shooting out of the car and heading to the door. The inside was calm, quiet voices being traded between couples or groups of friends. The walls were a dark emerald green while most of the stuff in the café gave off a gold feeling.

Two-Bit headed towards the bar, probably thinking that if Dally was anywhere in here, he'd be there. There were only a few other people sitting on the stools, but no Dally. We all took our own seats, watching as the bartender sat big glasses of water before each of us.

After a few minutes (right when it was getting around dinner time), the lights in the room started to dim. A cheep spotlight formed on the stage and Soda asked the bartender who was the regular.

"Her name is Samiuel," he said, cleaning a glass and staring at the stage.

"Samiuel?" Two-Bit asked, chuckling a bit.

The bartender rolled his eyes, "She goes by Sami. She claims her mother wanted her to be able to go by that, but her father didn't want her to be named Samantha, so you have Samiuel."

Darry nodded, "You haven't seen a guy with white-blond hair and a rough look to him around here, have you?"

The bartender seemed surprised, "You mean Dallas? Sure, he lives in the apartment upstairs with Sami. Hush, now, she's about to sing."

We turned to see the girl we had seen underneath the streetlamp six months ago standing on stage dressed in dark jeans and a hippie-sleeved black shirt that hugged her torso. She stood in front of the microphone under the spotlight, her long ash blond hair pulled up into a loose bun and her green eyes looking out at the crowd.

Everyone went silent and she smiled, "I'm going to be singing a few new songs tonight. I hope you like them. This first one is A Moment Like This."

**(A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson)**

_What if I told you it was meant to be?_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling_

_We've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you that love has come here now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming_

_But till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh a moment like this_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh…_

_Like this_

Her voice was amazing, but when she went on to the next song none of us paid attention. All because our attention was turned to Dally who had made his appearance in the room, walking quietly out of a side door at the beginning of the song and watching Sami from there.

As she started to sing the next song, he looked around before his icy blue eyes met us. He seemed surprised before he put on a big smirk and walked up to us. "Long time no see."

Two-Bit laughed, trying not to be too loud and disturb the people still listening to Sami, "You're telling us. We've been searching for you for about half a year! Pretty soon, I was just gonna give up."

Soda chuckled, "That's what you said three months ago."

Darry ignored them, just looking at Dally, "Is it true you're living with that girl?"

Dally glanced back at Sami, a soft smile flashing on his face before it went back to a smirk, "Why, Darryl? You jealous?"

I grinned, "With a voice like that, he just may be. I know I am."

Dally's smirk changed into his own grin when he saw me, "I'd tell you more about why you'd be jealous, but I think you're a bit too young."

I shrugged, "Probably."

I didn't need to hear him say it to see that he was at the same place we were when it came to Johnny. Maybe he really needed all this time with the girl. God knows he needed her that night.

I couldn't help but feel truly thankful for her. I think we all couldn't help it. We all knew what would've happened if she hadn't of been there, the cops thinking the heater was loaded and all. Dally could've been Swiss cheese the same day Johnny told me to stay gold, but no. All because of that girl, he was standing whole and well in front of us, seeming to be much happier with the world than he had been.

Two-Bit laughed, "Then tell us more that you can say! Where's she from? How'd you meet her? Cause, obviously, I don't think six months ago was the first time."

Dally shook his head, "I don't know where exactly she's from and I'll tell you how I met her some other time."

Darry's eyebrows knitted together, "You're living with this girl and you don't know where she's from?"

Dally frowned, "I don't know exactly _place wise_ where she's from. I know where she comes from, though."

Steven gestured for him to continued, "And where's that?"

"She's a runaway," a voice said from behind Dally. I hadn't realized Sami had stopped singing until now that she stood with us, Dally's arm quickly wrapping around her hourglass figure. Sami smiled at us when no one said anything, "It surprisingly has nothing to do with my parents. They were perfect. It was more the location. I couldn't follow my dream. There were no opportunities. So I left a note, kept in contact, and came here to sing my heart out."

Soda nodded slowly, "And how did you meet Mr. Dallas Winston here?"

She smiled up at Dally, a look in her eye I hadn't seen often before. Only in my parents eyes. "Luck of the draw, I guess."

Dally stared deep into her eyes for a second, before jerking his head back towards us when Darry coughed. Sami looked at all of us, "Why don't you guys come upstairs to the apartment? The living room's small, but it's a better atmosphere for getting to know each other."

She gestured for us to follow her, which we did. Two-bit mocking her all the way, "'_a better atmosphere'._ Where's the rough 'em, tough 'em 'leave him alone' girl we met last time?"

Dally must've heard this, because he turned to him as we headed up the stairs, "Oh, believe me, she's there. It's a fun side of her to an extent, but you push her too far and you won't like what you see."

Two-Bit nodded, "I bet. How'd you guys get this apartment, anyway?"

Dally smirked, "As long as she sings and we don't disturb anyone, they weren't using this room for anything else. She snatched the room up as soon as she got here."

I followed Dally through the door at the top of the stairs, us being the last inside, "How long was that before you met her?"

Dally didn't answer, ignoring me as the gang looked around the room we walked into. It was a small living room, as Sami had said, but the couch looked comfortable and was set up in perfect line of the medium sized (but old) TV, a worn coffee table between them.

I raced to the couch, plopping onto one side of it while Two-Bit hit the other hard and made it move a few inches. Sami stood and watched as Steve and Soda pushed each other trying to get to the last spot while Darry just sat on the floor beside the couch.

She turned to shake her head at Dally while holding back laughs but snapped to attention when Steve and Soda started to wrestle. "Hey," she spoke sternly and everyone froze, "None of that here. Dally and I have already used up one of our warnings, the next one gets us thrown out."

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows at Dally, who just shrugged with an arrogant smirk and followed Sami into the kitchen.

**Read and review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter Two: Sami

**A/N:** I NEED HELP! I don't know a lot of blues songs… Just, please, can someone review and tell me some songs like the one in the last chapter that could be classified as 'blues'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. All the rights of that go to S.E. Hinton.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Two: Sami_

_He didn't move, and I didn't blame him. Dallas Winston was strong, born and raised that way, but he wasn't concrete. There was a breaking point. I didn't like talking about depressing stuff, didn't like thinking about it. It shattered my heart to think about what he was about to do to himself._

_His friends, his gang, all surrounded us. Dally was collapsed against me, soaking the front of my grey tight shirt with his tears. The youngest caught my eye. Ponyboy, I think his name was. He was about to drop. He was exhausted and in slight shock. Or was about to be._

_With Johnny's death, I wasn't surprised he wasn't in Dally's shape according to the story I had heard about his week. I knew Johnny like I knew Dally, and the back of my hand wasn't changing anytime soon. I went to talk to him this morning and everything I had just told Dally was true. _

_I had carried out one of his last wishes._

_I shook myself slightly, rocking Dally back and forth and stroking his hair. The biggest of the gang was the first to speak, "Who are you?"_

_I didn't say anything for a second, contemplating what to do. Eventually, I just looked down at Dally and spoke, "You guys should just go home. I'll take care of him. Take him somewhere safe, you know?"_

"_Where?" he asked, not moving from his place._

_I just shook my head, not being able to think straight with Dally's sobs moving my own body. I didn't reply. They continued to ask me questions, trying to get something out of me, but eventually I couldn't hear them anymore. _

_All I could hear was the sobs coming from my Dally._

_Once he stopped crying and was just lying there, hiccups being the only things to make him move, I placed my hands softly on the side of his face and moved his head so I could look at him._

_His eyes were half closed exhaustedly and he wouldn't make eye contact. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Just, after you, Johnny was all I had. I know I had the gang, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't thinking. All I had running through my head was 'he knew everything. He helped. He didn't judge.' I just, without you, I couldn't-"_

_His tears returned and ran my hands through his hair, hushing him calmly, "Baby, it's okay. I'm here now. Come on, you need some rest. My car is just down the road a bit. Do you think you can walk?"_

_He took a deep breath before nodding, standing up slowly as I did so myself. I took his hand, leading him down the road._

_We reached my worn grey mustang in no time, Dally hunching into the passenger seat while I climbed in behind the wheel. As I started the car up and began to drive, Dally looked at me. "Sing something," he whispered._

"_What do you want me to sing?"_

_He shrugged, "Anything."_

_I looked at him, remembering one of his favorite songs back when..._

**(Soul Man by The Blues Brothers)**

Comin' to ya

On a dusty road

Good lovin'

I've got a truck load

And when you get it

You've got somethin'

So don't worry

Cause I'm comin'

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

Got what I got

The hard way

And I'll make it better

Each and every day

So honey

Now don't you fret

Cause you ain't seen

Nothin' yet

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

Grab the rope

And I'll pull you in

Give you hope

And be your only boyfriend

_I reached for his hand as I drove, waiting the right amount of time to start again._

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

You're a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

_Once I finished, I glanced at him. Everything was quite except for our breathing. "Dally, are you gonna be okay?"_

_He looked down at our intertwined hands before looking back up at me, "You know what? I think so."_

My eyes blinked open and I took in my surroundings. Dally and I were lying in our bedroom, my head resting on his bare chest. He was asleep, his breathing even.

The gang had fallen asleep one by one in the living room watching TV. Two-Bit had spent the entire evening trying to get stuff out of Dally, finally settling with how we already got our first strike. Dally said something about the bed hitting the wall one too many times and I smacked him upside the head while my face turned red.

Everyone just laughed. All in all, I was kinda glad that I finally got to meet Dally's gang. You know what they say, no hard feelings.

"_You'd rather keep your reputation over me! You know what, Dallas Winston, don't you bother following me home! You can just rot on the street for all I care!"_

**Read and review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter Three: Dallas

**A/N:** Because no one decided to help me with the blues songs, I guess I'm going to have to do a mix between blues and jazz for any songs she sings along with just slow song sin general

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. All the rights of that go to S.E. Hinton.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Three: Dallas_

_I walked into the café Sami had told me about, rubbing my red eyes. I didn't want to think about what just happened. I didn't want to believe how much I must've just hurt her._

_I had followed her here, all the way from where her old apartment used to be. Where we had just spent a whole half hour screaming at each other._

_I stayed by the door, not looking at anyone and just paying attention to the stage. _

_The lights started dimming and the soft noise of people talking died off. I stood still and swallowed hard, watching as she appeared on stage. If you hadn't of known her, it'd be hard to tell she had been crying._

_She took a deep breath before talking, "I'm the new regular. I will be singing most nights. This first song is one I just came up with."_

**(Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie)**

Da da da da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your way back to your home now

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses its blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path I'm walking

Apparently I must go alone

I must take baby steps 'til I'm full grown

Full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses its blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Like the little schoolmate in the schoolyard

We'll play jacks and Uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll playmates and lover and share out secret worlds

But it's time for me to go now

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses its blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

Da da da da

_I understood what she meant about it having nothing to do with me. The reason we, two very in love seventeen year olds, broke up did have something to do with me, but that wasn't what she was talking about._

_She meant that the reason she wanted us to leave had nothing to do with me. It was personal, something I didn't and wouldn't understand. _

_I sighed, meeting her eyes as she looked around the crowd, then turned and left the café. Maybe I'd see her again one day._

I walked into the living room, looking around at my friends zonked out various places around the room. I chuckled and continued on into the kitchen.

It was early, maybe seven thirty or so, and since I could fall back asleep from some dog barking outside, I decided to start the coffee machine.

Just as it started brewing, I heard a noise behind me.

Two-Bit was standing there, watching me as I stood in the kitchen only wearing my jeans. He gave me a tired smile, "You've got a fine woman."

I nodded, chuckling, "I know."

"So…" He yawned, hopping up onto the counter, "You've been with her for a while now."

I nodded again.

"And you two have… had relations?"

I nodded once more.

He sat there, staring at the floor for a minute before looking back up at me, "What's it like being in love?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the other counter behind me as I watched him, "It's like nothing I've ever known before. You wouldn't understand."

His eyebrows scrunched together, "How would I not understand?"

I shook my head, "Your dad, he may argue with you and he may have laid a hand on you once or twice, but he still cares. You know he does, you've said it before. But, me? Before Sami, no one cared?"

"We cared."

I shook my head again, turning around and putting my hands on the counter while I screwed my eyes shut, "I know you guys cared. But it's not the same. I know you guys believe we're all a family, but it's just not the same."

There was a pause where I think he nodded, "I get it. But you have her now and you've always had us."

I heard him hop off the counter and felt his hand on my back. I turned to him and began chuckling, all previous thoughts gone.

"What?" he asked, taking his hand away and glaring at me playfully.

"You're older than me and I'm still taller than you by inches!"

He huffed and punched me in the shoulder, which I returned.

**A/N:** Whatcha think! I know it's short, but it's something!


	5. Chapter Four: Sami

**A/N:** SOMEONE REVIEWED! I'm happy! They said they really liked the last chapter and they reviewed within ten minutes of when I updated! THANK YOU Georgetteb321!

Wait, just got a review from someone else… THANKS amboo909

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Four: Sami_

I walked into the doctor's office, going up to the secretary and telling her I was here for my appointment. She looked up at me, "What are you here for? And where's your parents?"

"Just put me in, why don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and got up, going back into the offices. I rolled my eyes right back to her before heading to my seat.

I thought I knew what could be wrong, but I just had to make sure. And then I'd decide if I thought it was a good thing or not.

_I had just come to town and put all the money I had saved up down on rent for an apartment. Now I was at the local bar, using a fake ID just to get a job to sing there._

_I fidgeted with my necklace as I waited to get on stage. Soon, it all started, and I was walking out._

_I heard wolf whistles, the lights were too bright, and my dress was too short, but I was on a stage and I was about to sing._

"_I'm going to start with an old classic."_

**(It's Not Easy Being Green by Kermit the Frog)**

It's not that easy being green

Having to spend each day being the color of the leaves

When I think it could be nicer being red

Or yellow or gold or something much more colorful like that

It's not that easy being green

It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things

And people tend to pass you over

When you're not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water

Or stars in the sky

But green's the color of spring

And green can be cool and friendly like

And green can be big like an ocean

Or important like a mountain

Or tall like a tree

When green is all there is to be

It could make you wonder why

But why wonder why wonder

I'm green, and it'll be fine

And it's beautiful

And I think it's what I want to be

_I did the rest of my performance before walking off the stage. As soon as I stepped onto the bar floor, a boy who couldn't have been any older than myself (sixteen) was standing there, blocking my way._

_He took a strand of my hair in between his fingers, placing it behind my ear, "I quite like green."_

I sat in the doctor's office on that bed thing, waiting for him to come back with the results. I yawned, rubbing my stomach. It was queasy and uneasy, something I had gotten used to being with Dally.

_I stood in my old apartment, leaning against the wall in the hallway in the dark while I watched the door. I could hear the footsteps coming closer. _

_Then they opened and he walked in, trying to step quietly as he moved to the kitchen._

_I reached over and flicked on the lights, "Dallas Winston, where have you been?"_

_He jumped and turned to look at me, "Sami? Oh… Uh, I told you I was going to be gone."_

"_Yes, and I told you that you weren't going to that stupid brawl." I pulled my silk robe close to me, walking towards him._

_His eyes ran up my bare legs, to the bottom of my robe, then to my face, "I thought-"_

"_Obviously, you thought wrong, whatever you were thinking."_

_He didn't seem to like this, his cut eyebrow shooting up, "What makes you think you're the boss of me?"_

"_I never said I was the boss of you. But I thought you would respect what I told you!"_

_He didn't seem to understand, "What did you tell me?"_

_I huffed, letting my shoulders drop as I threw my eyes to the ceiling, "Dallas, I told you how terrified it makes me when you go to these things! I told you! You have no clue what panic I have when I wake up and you're not by my side!"_

_By this time, tears were streaming down sixteen year old face. Everyone told me I was too young to know love, but that fear that filled me when I imagined what all could have happened to him…_

_No one could tell me what was between us wasn't real._

_Dally reached over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, Sami. You just know how I am. I can't just-"_

"_I know," I sighed, my voice cracking because of the tears. "I just… Dally, I don't know if I can handle this."_

I couldn't decide. I wasn't upset, but I sure wasn't able to tell what I was feeling.

I knew what I'd do. I'd wait to hear what Dally said.

I walked into the living room, looking at all the boys as they sat around the coffee table on the floor playing poker. I sighed, "Dally, can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me and smile, "Talk."

I huffed, dropping my arms down to my sides, "It's important."

He glanced at all his gang before looking back at me, "It's okay, they can hear whatever it is."

I lifted my finger, gesturing for him to get up and follow me over to the couch. He huffed and stood up, walking over to me and talking my hands.

I sighed, "I've been keeping something from you. I didn't want to worry you with it until I knew for sure."

His face turned confused and his grip tightened on my fingers, "What is it, Sami?"

"For the past few days, I've been getting sick around noon while you've been downstairs waiting tables."

"You don't have some disease, do you? I heard about-" Ponyboy put his hand over Two-Bit's mouth to keep him quiet.

I rubbed the back of Dally's hands with my thumbs, "I don't have some disease." I took a deep breath, looking down at our hands before staring deeply into his eyes, "Dallas, I'm pregnant."

**A/N:** I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE FASTER!


	6. Chapter Five: Dallas

**A/N:** Seriously? No one reviewed? And I ended it with that! SERIOUSLY? Do you know how much a writer depends on their reviews?

_**IMPORTANT CHANGE**_: They were seventeen, not sixteen, when they broke up.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Five: Dallas_

I felt like I was going to be sick. I could hear my heart beating in my chest, feeling like it was trying to crawl up my throat. My head was pounding, a throbbing sensation flowing through my temples.

I felt dizzy, the world spinning as I tried to take a deep breath. But I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight. Black spots entered my vision and everything started to fade.

And then it all disappeared. It all flowed away, the color coming back into my vision as I heard a voice, "Dally? Dally, baby, are you okay?"

My hands had gone slack in Sami's while my head had dropped a bit. When I looked back into her eyes, everything seemed to straighten out in my mind.

A grin spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around her, "This is so great."

She must have liked that reaction from me, because she pulled back from my arms, took my face in her hands, and kissed me as firmly as she could with tears of happiness running down her face.

"Okay, okay," Darry called before I had the chance to kiss her back, "Please, keep it PG."

Sami just smiled at him, unwrapping herself from my arms and getting up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go make sure I have my list of songs for tonight's performance."

With that, she moved out of the room, leaving me to be stared at by the gang.

It took maybe five seconds before Two-Bit grabbed me, wrapped me in a headlock, and started singing 'Dally's gonna be a daddy! Dally's gonna be a daddy!'.

I chuckled, grabbing his arms and flipping him away from me before leaving him on the ground laughing.

_I watched her climb out of my car as I held the door open. After convincing her to dance with me and keeping her out on that dance floor for as long as I could, I offered her a drive back to her place._

_I shut the passenger's side door, looking at her as she stood there wrapped in my leather jacket I had given her when I noticed she had been shivering on the drive here. _

"_Goodnight," she yawned. Every second of the ride, I could tell she was getting more tired until she looked like it was taking all she had not to fall asleep in the passenger's seat._

"_What?" I asked, gesturing to the aging apartment building, "Are you not going to invite me inside?"_

_She laughed, putting a hand on my bicep as she went on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek and whisper in my ear, "Goodnight, Dallas Winston."_

Sami stood up on stage, the gang and I sitting at one of the tables to the front. She was wearing a loose one-shoulders green dress that ended at her knees. She took a deep breath, a hand resting on her stomach, before she began to sing.

**(Wild Thing by The Troggs)**

_Wild thing_

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything_

_Groovy_

_Wild thing_

_Wild thing, I think I love you_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_So come on and hold me tight_

_I love you_

_Wild thing_

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything_

_Groovy_

_Wild thing_

_Wild thing, I think you move me_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_So come on and hold me tight_

_You move me_

_Wild thing_

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything_

_Groovy_

_Wild thing_

_Come on, come on_

_Wild thing_

She smiled at the crowd, going onto the next song which was one she had sang the previous night.

Sodapop took this chance, turning to me, "Dally, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, "Sure, kid."

"How do you know it's yours?"

I thought about my response for a second before sighing, "Kid, I've been by that woman's side every night since that night six months ago. Not only do I trust her, but she hasn't had any chance to be with another man."

"Yeah," Steve cut in, "I was wondering. What happened between you two before that night? I remember back when you were, what? Sixteen to seventeen, I think. You only showed up around with us when you needed to. Other than that, we never saw you. Then at some point, you just started showing up more."

Darry scoffed, "Showing up more? More like he didn't have a place to go!"

I sighed, frowning and staring up at Sami as she sang on the stage, "Because I didn't."

_I was in the back of my car, spread out as far as I could reach, when I awoke to a light tapping on the window._

_It was a finger, long and perfect for someone who played either the piano or the guitar. Attached to that finger was an arm, covered by the too-big leather jacket that lead up to the face of the girl I had met the night before. _

_I rolled down the window, rubbing my eyes, "Hey, Sami."_

_She crossed her arms, resting them on the door while she looked in at me, "Did you sleep out here all night?"_

_I nodded, yawning and sitting up. She reached inside the car, opening the door that way and waiting for more of an explanation. I shrugged, "I didn't really want to go anywhere else."_

_She looked confused, moving so that I could climb out of my car, "What, you didn't have any home to go to?"_

_I chuckled bitterly, "Unless you count my gang's house couch, no. Not really."_

_She nodded, pulling my leather jacket off of herself and handing it to me. I took it and slipped it on, reaching in the pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. She stared at them with a look on her face that I couldn't read._

_I held one out to her, "You want one?" She shook her head vigorously and I just shrugged, lighting it and taking a drag before blowing it out as I talked, "Suite yourself."_

_She didn't say anything for a minute, messing with a crack in the parking lot with her shoe. Then she took a deep breath and looked back up at me, squinting because of the sun behind me, "You really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health."_

_I just chuckled, taking another puff._

_She frowned deeply, "You really shouldn't smoke around others. It can cause secondhand smoking problems."_

_I just shrugged, taking a step away from her._

_Then the stern look she had been holding back came out. In one quick flashes, she ripped the cigarette from my hand along with the pack out of my pocket, crunched the lit bud under her boot, and then threw the pack away in the trashcan a few feet away from us without moving from her place._

_I stood there in shock, looking at her with my index and middle fingers still up in the air like an idiot. She just smirked, stating swiftly before I could shake myself out of my trance, "You shouldn't smoke."_

I was lying next to Sami in our bed, one of my arms wrapped tightly around her waist while my hand on the other rest on top of her own on her lower stomach. My face was buried in her hair that was resting against her neck as I listened to her rhythmic breathing.

Her lower stomach wasn't any bigger as I had expected it to be, but she had explained that the doctor told her that you don't start showing right away. It may not have been any bigger, but there was a difference.

It felt as if it had stiffened, like how a horse's skin was stiff and thick to protect it. It made sense, but it still felt odd and unusual. And sounded like it, too...

Sami had given me the full doctor's report. All about how she'd have to deal with morning sickness for a while and we wouldn't be able to tell gender until way later, and that she was about six to seven weeks along at the moment.

What Soda had asked earlier had made me think. I didn't doubt Sami's loyalty at all, but it was something else.

When a girl became pregnant and wasn't married, the parents would usually fix that as quick as they could before the woman started showing.

Thinking about that, lead me to think about Sami's parents.

She may have not seen them in a while, but she was still close to them. Would she tell them about me? About the baby? If she did, when would she? And, would they leave us be or get us to the isle quickly?

Or would they try their hardest to tear us apart?

**A/N:** Hey! People! REVIEW WHY DON'T YOU! You want me to update, don't you?


	7. Chapter Six: Sami

**A/N: **I like any review, but any other fanfic authors out there have to agree with me when I say that the anonymous are kind of annoying because we can't reply and ask what they mean when all they review is: …you're annoying.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Six: Sami_

I yawned, moving my hand from my hardened lower abdomen. I took a deep breath, wondering why the alarm hadn't been the source of my wakeup. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Your boss came to the door this morning and said Dally didn't have to come in for work today. He said you two probably needed a day to relax and figure things out."

I turned as well as I could with Dally's death grip holding me tight, only to see Darry standing in the doorway. I nodded, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock, "About ten. You two slept in pretty late, but you didn't get into bed until late, either."

I nodded, watching as he shut the door and left. I could smell someone cooking something from the kitchen. It smelt like sweet syrup, waffles, and powdered sugar. It was inviting and made my stomach rumble.

Then the rumble dropped, the sweet welcoming smell turned into a putrid feeling in my throat, and I ripped out of Dally's arms and rushed into the bathroom.

I used one hand to hold my hair out of my face while the other held me steady as I emptied the small contents of my stomach into the bowl. Once I was finished, I realized someone was rubbing my back and had their hand holding back the rest of my hair that my one hand couldn't.

I set back on my heals, leaning my back into Dally's chest as his hand removed itself from my hair and flushed before returning to wrap around my waist. We didn't say anything, just sat there for a few minutes.

Then I stood, Dally following me. He walked back into our room to get dressed, while I began to brush my teeth.

_His fingers were tapping away on the steering wheel while we waited at a stoplight. It had been at least an hour since I made him put out that cigarette and he seemed to be as possibly spazzed out as he could be._

_I looked out the window, sighing, "How long until we get to this place you wanted to take me to?"_

_He glanced at me before pressing down on the gas as the light changed colors, "Not much longer."_

"_And, where is it we're going?"_

_He shook his head and chuckled, "I told you, I'm not going to tell you."_

"_Why? You're not going to leave me in a ditch somewhere, are you?"_

_He chuckled again as he rolled his eyes, "No."_

_I leaned my head back on the headrest and huffed, trying to figure out in the world he could be taking me._

I watched as Dally walked around the café in his waiter's uniform, wiping down tables and taking people's orders. He didn't look too bad, with his hair neat and the black button up shirt he got with the job fitting him well.

I wasn't sure if the doctor knew what he was talking about when he talked about when I was supposed to start showing. Though, I didn't really care about when these things happened.

I could start showing any time, all I cared about was being about to get to the hospital when the contractions started at the nine month mark.

It felt like I could start showing at any moment, but I guess that's how you would feel if you were thinking about a little being growing inside you.

Darry walked over to me from the table the gang had seemed to claim. He looked like he was about to say something before he followed my gaze to Dally. "He's changed a lot, hasn't he?"

I chuckled, turning to the muscular man standing next to me, "I don't know about 'changed'. Perfected, maybe, but I never wanted to change him."

"Changed, perfected, whatever you did, he seems happy."

I gave Darry a small smile before looking back at Dally. _My_ Dally.

"_Please, can I have one?" _

"_No."_

"_Just one? I won't even smoke it near anyone! I'll… I'll go out back in the alley."_

"_No. You are not having a smoke, and I mean it."_

_Dallas crossed his arms, tapping the table roughly with his knuckles. He was on edge without having smoked a cigarette at all that day. But I wasn't backing down._

_I picked up my burger, going to take a bite when he sat forward angrily, "You aren't the boss of me. Why am I listening to you? I just met you last night and you're already walking over me."_

"_I'm not walking over you. I'm trying to clean up your lungs. It's a wonder how you think you could woo me with nicotine smelling breath."_

_He thought for a moment, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck, "So, I'd have a chance with you if I stopped smoking?"_

_I smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I think you'd have a chance."_

"Does that doctor know what he's saying? Cause you look like you're just about to start showing."

I looked in the full length mirror again, standing in only my sweat pants and a tank top that was pulled up a few inches above my belly button, "How? I don't see any difference."

He shrugged, falling back onto our bed, "I don't know. You just look like a bump should appear at any moment."

I stood sideways as I watched myself in the mirror, one of my hands rubbing over the skin just above my waistband, "Good. The sooner, the better. I don't like feeling pregnant with nothing to prove it with. Oh, and the doctor probably does know what he's talking about. I just probably wasn't listening as well as I should have and only caught half of what he said. After all, I had just been informed that I was with child."

He chuckled, a small grin spreading across his face as he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. I smiled at him, walking over to sit on the bed beside him.

He looked up at me, moving to put a hand on my lower back. We just stayed there for a bit, looking into each other's eyes.

I leaned on one arm while my other hand moved to rest on his chest, "So, what do you think about becoming a father?"

He just shrugged, "What is there to think about? I mean, the kid is going to come. We have a house, we both have jobs, what do we have to be worried about."

I pat his chest before getting back up off the bed and going back to look in the mirror, "I'm glad you feel that way. I don't know how I'd react if I had to do this on my own."

He sat up, looking at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "What would you do if you were on your own with child?"

I examined where the baby bump would be while I spoke, "I don't know. If anything, I'd probably try to hold my own for a while. But, Jameson, our boss, you know, would probably talk me into going back to my parents."

"Speaking of your parents," Dally started, getting up and walking behind me only to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head, "Are you going to tell them about all this? I mean, they don't even know about me."

I sighed, relaxing my weight back on him, "I'm going to tell them, but I don't know when. I think I'm just going to wait either until I'm ready to tell them or until I feel like I'm about to pop."

He nodded, looking at the both of us through the mirror, "How do you think they'll react to me?"

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his arms around me, "I have no clue. I know they probably won't be too happy about me being pregnant, but about you? I can't even guess."

**A/N:** If anyone knows anything about pregnancies, please review and tell me everything I need to know for a story. Because I've never even been near a pregnant woman. I know only what I get from TV.


	8. Chapter Seven: Dallas

**A/N:** Welcome to the space jam. Something, something, words I don't understand. Alright, alright.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Seven: Dallas_

I stayed still, lying on the verge of being awake and asleep at the same time. I could feel someone shaking my shoulder excitedly and finally, their words filtered into my brain, "Dally! Dally, wake up! Come on, wake up and see your baby!"

With that, my eyes went wide open and I sat up straight. Sami was standing next to the bed, her tank top pulled up to show the little baby bump.

Or, maybe not so little. "Whoa," I said, my voice rusty from just having woken up, "Sudden growth."

"Yeah," she grinned real big, "It's bigger than I thought it'd be for just having shown up over night, but it's still able to hide with a loose shirt."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands and yawning, "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes before your alarm was supposed to go off. I woke up earlier this morning because of morning sickness and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't even realize this was here until I walked by the mirror. But, then again, you know I'm not good with mornings."

I threw my legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed, sitting there in only my boxers as I stared at her baby bump.

She laughed, "You want to touch it, don't you?"

I felt my ears redden slightly, but reached out anyway and pulled her onto my lap. I moved my hand and rested it over the slightly stretched skin as I watched her grin spread across her face again.

_I had just turned seventeen. I didn't like to make a big deal out of my birthday, but the gang always did something. _

_But, that wasn't what I was looking forward to. I was looking forward to the fact my girlfriend promised she'd do something once I got back to _our_ apartment after the gang got finished doing whatever they wanted to do._

_Right now, the party that had been set up out in the lot was about to come to a close. I was about to make a break for it when Johnny stopped me. "Where you going?"_

"_I've got to scram, kid. I've got somewhere to be."_

"_Where?"_

_I sighed, "Why do you need to know?"_

"_You've changed lately, Dally. Not in a bad way, but you're just different. I want to know why."_

"_I'll explain some other time, kid."_

_I tried to move past him again, but he wouldn't let me. "I'm worried about you, Dally."_

_I sighed again, reaching out a hand to rest on his shoulder, "Kid, you know what? I'll tell you tomorrow or maybe the day after. Depends on when I get permission." At that point, I rolled my eyes. "But, right now, I have got to get somewhere."_

_He nodded, letting me leave with a smirk on my face. _

I wiped off another table before dropping the rag and tightening the black waist apron I had to wear. I looked over at Sami, who was sitting at the table with the gang.

Would they ever leave? Oh well.

Once they had seen Sami walk into the living room with her robe tide as tightly as she could get it just to show off her bump, they all flipped out. Even Steve. And I didn't think that guy had reactions.

I heard a whistle and turned back to the gang's table, seeing Darry gesturing for me to go over there. I walked over, ordering notepad in hand.

Sami grinned at me, not saying anything as Darry spoke, "We want root beers all around. And get one for yourself."

I sighed, writing that down at the pad before looking at him, "I've got a question for you all." They nodded. "When will you all _leave?_"

No one answered; they all just chuckled while looking around at each other.

_I opened the apartment door slowly, peeking inside. There was what looked like candle light coming from the small kitchen across from the living room._

_I walked into said living room, sitting on the couch in the dark for a moment before I heard it. Sami came walking into the room, candle lit chocolate cake on a tray in her hands, singing as she went._

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Dally

Happy birthday to you

_She sat the tray down in front of me on the coffee table as she took a seat beside me. She took the fork sitting beside the small cake on the tray, getting a tiny bite of the cake onto it before holding the fork in front of my face._

_I opened my mouth, trying hard to hold back a laugh as she fed the piece to me. She grinned, getting her own bite of the cake as she looked at me, "Happy birthday, Dally."_

_After we finished the small cake, she excused herself to go get something. When she walked back in, she was holding a small wrapped box._

_I sighed, "I thought the cake was my present. It's not every day someone actually takes the time to bake me a cake."_

_She shook her head and handed me the present. I eyed it before tearing the wrapping and opening the box. Inside was a pure silver chain necklace with something hanging off of it. _

_When I looked more closely at the charm-like thing that was part of the necklace, I saw that is was golden words that said 'Dallas-Samiuel'. The way the necklace was set up, it had to have cost some big bucks._

_I stared at it then looked back at Sami, "How much did you spend?"_

_She shook her head, "That doesn't matter. What matters is if you like it. Do you?"_

_I nodded, undoing the back of the chain so that I could put it around my neck. The words weren't too big. In fact, you'd have to be at least two feet away from me to realize there were any words at all. _

_Once I had it around my neck, I slipped it beneath my shirt then turned to Sami. She had a sweet smile on her face as she watched me. I smiled back at her before putting a hand on the crook of her neck and giving her a kiss._

"_Thank you."_

I watched as Sami examined her bump _once again_ in the mirror. I sat on the edge of the bed with my work shirt unbuttoned as I messed with my chain.

She must have noticed this in the mirror, because she turned around and walked over to me. She perched herself on my lap before taking the chain in her hand, "I remember when I gave this to you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I do too. One of my better birthdays."

Her eyes went wide, "That reminds me! Your turning nineteen soon, aren't you? I can't believe I almost forgot that your birthday was coming up!"

I chuckled, "Sami, it's a little over a month away."

"So? I started planning on getting you this for your seventeenth birthday the day after we… well," Her face went red and she cleared her throat before changing the subject again. "I'll just have to figure out something, now wont I?"

I put my hand over her baby bump looking deep into her eyes, "This can be my present."

She rolled her eyes, "It'll be a bit over six months late."

I shrugged, "So?"

She climbed off my lap, looking around the room for who knows what. "I'll just have to come up with something."

I chuckled again, falling back onto the bed and laughing up at the ceiling.

**A/N:** Anyone got any ideas for her present this year will be?


	9. Chapter Eight: Sami

**A/N:** I'M UPDATING LIKE CRAZY FOR YOU PEOPLE!

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Eight: Sami_

_A Month Later- Ten Weeks into the Pregnancy_

I sat next to Dally in his car, both of my hands resting on my baby bump. Now, it could only be covered by a loose shirt if I was standing up. Other than that, it didn't look like I was really pregnant. Just, peacefully plump.

Well, with the plumpness just a tad lower than it should be.

We were headed to my next checkup, the gang who were revisiting following in Darry's truck.

I watched Dally as he drove, his hands tight on the wheel. I sighed, reaching over and wrapping my hand over his bicep, "Baby, calm down. We have nothing to worry about. I'm progressing normally, just a tad fast."

He took a deep breath as we pulled up to a stoplight, relaxing his arms and rolling his neck. I moved my hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing the knots that had formed at the base.

"Baby, you just need to relax. You don't have the right to be this stressed yet."

He groaned as I pushed my thumb down right in the middle of one of the knots before I pulled my hand away because the light turned green.

_I pulled the sheets closer to me as I opened my eyes, making sure my body was covered. I looked around the room until my eyes met the clock. Four in the morning._

_I groaned, looking around me on the empty bed. "Dally?"_

_I reached for my silk robe, pulling it onto me and tying as I got up and peaked out the door of our room. "Dally?" I whispered this time._

_I tiptoed through the tiny hallway, peaking into the living room before moving onto the kitchen. All the lights were off and there was no one else in the apartment but me._

_I swallowed hard, trying not to jump to any conclusions. I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch, leaning against the arm and pulling my legs up before I reached for the remote._

_I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels until I found Mr. Ed. I clutched the remote tightly as I watched, trying to only focus on the show._

I sat on the bed thing in the doctor's office; Dally perched next to me and the gang waiting out in the lobby. The doctor came back in from looking at the picture that they got of the baby inside me from that machine thing that I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was called.

The doctor grinned at us, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Your baby is perfectly healthy. Everything is progressing normally. Do either of you have any questions?"

Dally and I both shook our heads, his hand that covered my own tightening.

The doctor nodded, "It was great to meet you, Mr. Winston. If you don't mind, I have a question for the two of you. What are your plans for when you have this baby?"

I just stared at him for a moment, glancing at Dally to see he had the same look on his face, "We're going to do what any parents would do. Take it home and raise it."

"Well, do you both have jobs and a house? I know you're a bit young, but, Sami, you mentioned something about not having to quit school because it's already been done."

I sighed, "Dally was never in school to begin with and I dropped out to come up here. We both have jobs and a house and all we need to support a baby."

The doctor nodded and then gestured to the door, watching as Dally and I both walked out.

I moved over to the check out desk, pulling out my wallet to pay for the checkup. A surprisingly cheap checkup, I might add.

The nurse took the money before smiling up at me, "Congratulations."

I smiled back at her, putting a hand on my bump, "On the baby?"

"On the baby and the marriage."

I narrowed my eyes, "What marriage?"

"Well, you two are going to marry of course. Before you begin showing, am I correct? You might want to hurry, because it looks like your growing pretty fast."

I shook my head, "We're not getting married. Not any time soon, as far as I know."

She raised her eyebrows, "If you don't get married before you start showing, do you know what you're going to do to the both of your parents' reputation? People will be talking about their daughter, the girl who hook up with the hood and had his kid only to find herself single and feeding all alone."

I slammed my fist down onto the counter and pointed at her, "Now listen here, bitch. I don't give a damn about anyone's reputation. Especially not my parents, because, frankly, no one would even know who my parents are. That's right, I'm a run away. And I'm damn proud of it. And, I'm pretty damn proud of Dally! He may be a hood, but he'd stand up for me or one of his own before you would cough for your grandma. You're the one that's going to find yourself with six kids and no husband cause he couldn't stand your dumb broad ass."

With that, I left the building. Dally and the gang following, a smirk on the first's face and surprise spread across the latter's.

_I turned the TV off in the middle of Ed walking across stage of a fashion show, listening hard. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. _

_It was officially seven in the morning. I had been sitting in the living room in the dark alone for three hours, waiting for someone to walk through the front door._

_This was the first time I had woken up without Dally by my side. And when I saw him walk through the front door of our apartment with a cut lip and a black eye, standing there like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi, I couldn't decide if I was going to yell from anger or cry from relief._

_I stood up from the couch slowly, crossing my arms and waiting while I kept my face emotionless._

_Eventually, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth, "Uh… Sami? What are you doing up?"_

"_What happened to your face?" I ground out._

"_I, uh, fell?"_

"_Like hell you fell. I'll ask again, what happened to your face?"_

"_Tim needed me as backup in a rumble. I got faced with this guy three times my size. I beat him, but he got a few good shots."_

_I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't want you to be worried," He said, even though it came out more like a question._

"_Didn't want _me_ to be worried? Dally, how did you think I felt when I woke up and you weren't here? How could I not be worried? I didn't know you were at this rumble! Do you know what the first thought that went through my mind was?"_

_At that point, my voice broke and I fell back onto the couch sobbing, trying to get that feeling that he left me out. He was back now. Back and injured._

_I felt his arms wrap around me as he whispered, "I'm sorry, baby. I swear, I'll tell you next time. But, sweetheart, you really don't have to worry about me leaving you. If I was going to, I would have a long time ago."_

I was staring at my baby bump in the mirror once again, rubbing my hand over the stretched skin. I sighed, picking up the loose dark blue shirt I would be wearing on stage and slipping it on.

Dally was in the bathroom, taking a shower, when I heard a soft rap on our bedroom door. I called for them to come in and Darry walked through.

Anytime the gang was over, I seemed to be drawn to hanging out with Darry. I just loved the way he talked about his family and the situations he had been in and the situation I was in, so thoughtful and observant. We had grown a real bond, the same kind of harmless bond that Dally and Two-Bit had grown recently.

Darry smiled at me, "How's the momma-to-be?"

"Feeling great. Do I look like I'm two and a half months pregnant?"

He shook his head, "Not in that shirt. So… you really blew up at that nurse today."

I nodded, "She doesn't understand. There's a new generation coming. One where woman stand more on their own and where we don't have to be married to be with child. I don't care if I ruin my reputation. People who just see me on the streets don't even know my reputation to start with."

"I'm glad you think that. I don't think it's good for anyone to feel pressured into getting married." He paused for a moment, "And I'm not talking about Dally."

I looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, "You noticed?"

He nodded, "Dally, the way he looks at you, I have no doubt he wouldn't mine being wed to you. Of course, he wouldn't be happy about being forced into it. But, I can see it in you. You don't feel ready to be married, yet you do feel ready to be a mother."

I looked back in the mirror, feeling different since I couldn't see the bump because of my shirt, "I don't know. I just… I think I'm more prepared to be a mother. Every woman has motherly instincts. None of us have wifely instincts. Plus, there's so much of a reputation upheld by wives nowadays. I just don't want to add onto that."

He nodded again, "Well, the gang and I are going to go ahead and get downstairs. I'll see you on stage."

_Downstairs_

I looked out at the crowd, seeing all the regular faces I had grown used to even though I only knew half their names.

"Tonight, I'm going to start with a song I have loved ever since I first heard it."

**(I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly)**

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it_

_Then I can do it_

_If I just believe it_

_There's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down_

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

_There are miracles in this life I must achieve_

_But first I know it starts inside of me_

_Oh_

_If I can see it_

_Then I can be it_

_If I just believe it_

_There's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_Hey_

_Cause I believe in me_

_Oh_

_If I can see it_

_Then I can do it_

_If I just believe it_

_There's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_Hey_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_I can fly_

_I can fly_

_Hey_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_Fly_

I held out the last note until I couldn't any more, finishing only to hear the roar of applause coming from the café.

I loved my job.

**A/N:** Please review. PLEASE! I've resorted to begging, just PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter Nine: Dallas

**A/N:** Deep sigh… you people. Few reviews. The few I got, I'm thankful for, but… still. Maybe it's just that The Outsiders isn't that popular.

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Nine: Dallas_

_Two Weeks Later- Twelve Week Mark_

I sat on top of the kitchen counter, no one in our apartment but Sami and I. I didn't know how early it was, only that Sami woke me up saying that she wanted something to eat, anything. She didn't have a preference, just wanted food.

So I was microwaving her some leftovers of a dinner we had a few nights ago that she said she really liked.

Just as the microwave beeped, signally the timer had run out, Sami came walking into the kitchen wrapped in her robe with her hair up in a ponytail. She had both hands on her baby bump and a too-bright-for-just-having-woken-up smile on her face.

I smiled back at her, taking the plate out of the microwave and sitting it on the counter in front of her.

She looked at it for a second before her eyes began to well up with tears. She brought one of her hands up to wipe one of her eyes before sniffing. I stood there in shock, not sure what to think. "Baby? Sami, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want Hawaiian chicken."

She sniffled a bit more, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the plate. I continued to stand there until I remembered what the doctor said about mood swings.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head to cry into my chest. "Do you want me to make you something else?"

She nodded slowly. I tightened my grip on her before letting go to set the chicken aside. What? If she wasn't going to eat it, I was.

I looked in the fridge, pulling out a half empty carton of eggs and showing it to Sami as she wiped her eyes. She nodded, her smile slowly returning to her face.

Okay, hormonal pregnant woman wants an omelet.

_I finished scribbling out the last line, sitting in our bed at our old apartment. I had woken up after a dream I had about after I got out of jail the first time with these words in my head and just had to get them down on paper._

_Even if most my handwriting looked like chicken scratch. Though, you couldn't blame me. I never really did go to school._

_Truth be told, Two-Bit was the one that taught me how to read and write. Not to get sentimental._

_I was about to fold up the paper and fit it in the back of Sami's song notebook, when I heard movement beside me._

_I looked over at Sami as she turned on her lamp and sat up, pulling the covers with her. She looked at me, confused, before she realized what I was holding. "You wrote a song?"_

"_Yeah. It's kind of my feelings when I was younger," I reluctantly handed the paper to Sami and watched as she read it._

_Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Do you mind if I use this?"_

I finished taking a woman's order, before walking away from her lone table. I tried to keep a straight face while I was over there, ignoring her winks and the husky way she was talking. I didn't understand when woman did that.

I mean, when I was younger, before I met Sami, I would have been all for it. But, now… No, just no.

As I was on my way to put her order in, Sami came out of nowhere and stopped me. "What was that?" She yelled.

My eyes went wide, "What was what?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like you didn't notice the way she was making googly eyes at you! I'm ashamed! Why didn't you say something? Tell her that you've got a woman with child! Huh? Why didn't you?"

I took a deep breath, keeping a calm face as she screamed at me, "Do you want me to go back and tell her she doesn't have a chance?"

Sami gasped and slapped me on the shoulder as hard as she could, "Don't be rude to the poor lonely girl!"

_I sat in the back of the bar, watching as Sami stepped up on stage again. I wondered what she made of my song. How she put the music to it and other things crossed my mind._

_She put her hand on the microphone and the room went quiet, "I'm going to sing a song that someone very close to me wrote. I hope you all like it. I know I did."_

**(Family Of Me by Ben Folds from the Over the Hedge Soundtrack)**

How great I am

Gotta tell myself

Yeah I'm your man

Looks grim right now

But pretty soon we'll be laughing about it

Oo, it's alright

It is I swear you'll see

It's not really

Yeah it's alright

Cause I've always got my family

Of me…

It's not a first

Might be the last

Yeah, I'm sure I must have been through worse

But

Oo, it's alright

Got a paddle and a creek

Yeah it's alright

Because I've always got my family

Of me…

Of me

_But that time had passed. Now I had the gang. I had Sami. With what I had, where I came from, everything was perfect._

I sat in the living room, stretched across the couch with my shirt unbuttoned as I watched Mickey Mouse. Such a classic.

I heard Sami walk out of the kitchen and over to the couch. I sat up slightly as I felt her go to move my feet. I pulled her over to my and onto my lap, looking at her as a commercial came on. She had her hands on her baby bump, like they always were, and had a huge grin on her face.

She had been like that ever since we came upstairs. I sighed, "Baby, are you okay?"

Her grin switched to a smile as she nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Cause, you've been extremely happy lately and… it's kind of freaking me out."

Her smile turned into a frown as her eyes lost that happy look and turned into a glare, "Oh, so I'm not allowed to be happy. I'm not allowed to be glad that I'm going to be a mother and that I've got an amazing place to live. No, I'm never allowed to be happy, I'm just supposed to keep a scowl on my face."

"No, no, no, Baby, that's not what I meant," I rushed to say, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

Then the tears came again, "I know that's not what you meant! It's just these damn mood swings that come with these damn hormones! This baby is just making my emotions go everywhere and I keep taking it out on you! I'm sorry, Dally."

I held her tighter, just whispering, "It's okay," over and over again.

**A/N:** Anyone ever had to deal with someone with mood swings? I never have…


	11. Chapter Ten: Sami

**A/N:** OH MY FREAKING BS! WILL SMITH IS NOT DOING THE THEME SONG FOR MEN IN BLACK THREE! THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Oh, and this chapter shall be shortish… but it is full of Dally/Sami 'daw!' moments!

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Ten: Sami_

_Two Weeks Later- Fourteen Week Mark_

I looked in the mirror at my bump, running my hand in circles over it slowly. It was very early in the morning, making it dark outside given that the sun hadn't risen yet.

I had woken up, feeling the need to just lie down and soak in a hot bubble bath. But, passing the mirror, I got a little sidetracked. My baby bump was growing considerably fast. I didn't need any maternity shirts yet, but even when I was wearing a loose shirt you could tell I was possibly pregnant.

I heard movement and looked over at Dally, seeing that he had just rolled over in his sleep. I stood still like a deer caught in the headlights, waiting to see if he would open his eyes. I regretted turning on the lamp, but breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't move another centimeter.

I turned around, deciding to get on with my bath, when I heard a voice, "What are you doing up?"

I sighed, "So, I did wake you up."

I turned to watch Dally sleepily sit up and look at me. He yawned before speaking again, "Why'd you get up? Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "I just wanted a bubble bath. Though, now that you mention food, ice cream wouldn't be bad."

He moved to climb out of bed, standing up in only his boxers. It took all my self control to keep my eyes on his face. "I'll make a bowl while you start the water," he stretched for a second, yawning again, before walking out of the room.

I stared after him, trying to get all the hormonal thoughts out of my head.

_I waited outside of our apartment building, looking as cars passed on the street for Dally's car. He was supposed to be here as soon as he got away from his gang. We had been together for a while now._

_I stood up straighter as I saw his car pull into the parking lot, driving up until the passenger door was in front of me. I pulled open the door, climbing in and getting my seatbelt clicked in. _

_He smirked at me, leaning over in his seat to kiss me. I kissed him back quickly before pushing him and telling him to drive. He just chuckled, his smirk turning into a grin as he drove off._

I laid back in the hot water against Dally's chest, sinking in the bubbles so that the only thing out of water was my head and very top of my shoulders. I closed my eyes, listening as Dally reached to set the empty bowl on the counter.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me, burying his face in my neck. I smiled sleepily, reaching up to run one of my soaked and bubbly hands through his hair. He kissed my neck, whispering a soft 'I love you' before skimming his teeth over my pressure point.

I giggled, pushing his head away from my neck, "Behave yourself."

_I stood on stage, my eyes being drawn to and never leaving Dally. He sat off to the side in the room, still in my perfect line of vision. I could have stared at him forever, but I cleared my throat anyway and spoke into the microphone._

"_This is a new song that I wrote. It is dedicated to a very special person and I hope he likes it."_

**(Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Please either read all the lyrics or look up the song.)**

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feeling like a child now

Cause every time I see you're bubbly face

I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying safe and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes

Make crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

What am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way

I just… mm

It starts in my toes

Make crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You've tucked me in just like a child now

Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

Cause you make me smile

Baby, just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever

Wherever

Wherever you go

Wherever

Wherever

Wherever you go

Wherever you go

I'll always know

Cause you make me smile here

And just for a while

_Once I was off the stage, I was in Dally's embrace. I could feel his kisses on my lips, not with the fire that there had always been before but more with the love that I had always felt behind it. _

_I kissed him back, savoring this moment we had together._

I rested in Dally's arms, listening to his deep even breaths. It hadn't taken him long at all to fall asleep once we had climbed back into bed, and I was sure to follow him soon.

Every moment we had together, I tried to savor. I had learned that through the first few times I had to deal with him running off with his gang or that Tim guy. I had known what was going to go down at some point.

Yet, I still let it happen. Maybe if I hadn't have blown up at him that night, so long ago, two year in fact. Maybe we could have salvaged what little of our relationship we had back then that hadn't already been torn from us.

Oh well. The past is the past. Though, I figured there's going to be quite a bit of people in our future that wants to know about that past.

I just hope it won't bring all those feelings back up.

**A/N:** I told you it would be short! Review, we're getting closer to where the chapters will be longer! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, that'd be awesome.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dallas

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Eleven: Dally_

_One Month Later- Eighteen Week Mark_

I yawned, stretching as I walked down the stairs in my dark uniform, tying the back of the waist apron. Was it odd that I was proud of being a waiter? Maybe it was just because I knew what it was like stuck in a busboy position.

Once I was downstairs, I automatically grabbed my notepad and got to work with the early morning breakfast people. I took orders, gave them to the chef, and got the coffee, everything going so quickly that I barely had to even think about it. The people in charge had always given me compliments on my work, and at first that always came as a surprise to me. Now, it was just part of the routine.

A routine I had grown to love.

Since I was the only waiter in the establishment at the moment, I usually never had any sit down time, but that was just fine with me. I got an amazing pay so that we could actually buy food and never had to deal with any coworkers except for the non-morning person busboy.

I headed over to take some more orders, the whole time getting lost in my own thoughts.

_I walked over to my car, about to get in so that I could make it to see Sami sing tonight. The gang didn't seem to notice, all of them being used to it by now. But, still Johnny followed. "Where're you going?"_

"_Nowhere, kid. It's getting late, you should probably get home."_

_I opened my door, about to get in when I heard Johnny reply, "I don't want to go home tonight. Wherever you're going, can I come with?"_

_I thought about it for a second before getting in the car and putting on my seatbelt, "Sure, kid."_

_He grinned, climbing in with me. I wondered what he'd think of Sami. Or what she'd think of him._

I looked up from giving a group of what looked like college students their order, only to see Sami and the manager in a heated argument by the bar.

I walked over, not interrupting so that I could hear the conversation.

"Sami, I just think its best. I know you-"

"No, you don't know. I can't just stop performing. Do you know how many people I bring to this establishment?"

"Sami, I'm trying to say this nicely. It's not really a suggestion or a choice-"

Sami looked at me, standing off to the side, "Can you believe this, Dally? He's saying I can't perform anymore until after I have the baby."

I fidgeted with my notepad, "Actually, Sami, I kind of agree with him."

She seemed as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, "What?"

I raised my hands a bit in defense, "The doctor said that the farther you got into the pregnancy, you should probably stop working or moving around so much. You're about to hit the five month mark. I'm no doctor, but I think-"

"You know what," she interrupted, "I don't care what you think! I'm not going to stop performing!"

I didn't flinch at her yelling, but my heartbeat seemed to speed up considerably, "Sami, he just said that it's not your choice and-"

"And you're siding with him! I can't believe you, Dallas! I never thought I'd see the day…"

With that, she walked off, leaving me stricken. It was very rare that Sami called me by my full first name. Sometimes it didn't bother me, the way she used it. But when she yelled it at me, I wasn't sure what to think.

_Johnny and I sat in the bar, Johnny making sure to sit in a way that no one around us could get a good look at him. I may have been able to pass for being older than I was, but Johnny? Not so much._

_Johnny looked at me, "Why are we here?"_

"_I've kinda got a thing with the chick that's about to perform," I tried to talk like I would have any other girl I was telling my gang about, but Johnny wasn't fold._

_He gave me a mocking smile, "Does Dally have a serious girlfriend? Is he in love?" _

_His kissy noises were cut off when Sami was introduced to the stage. Johnny's jaw dropped when he saw her._

"_To start off tonight, I'm going to sing a song I heard a while ago. It doesn't exactly go along with anything in my life lately, but I still really like it and I hope you do too."_

**(Still by Ben Folds, please look up this song)**

I must give the impression

That I have the answers for everything

You were so disappointed

To see me unravel so easily

It's only change

It's only everything I love

It's only change

And I'm only changing

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

You want something that's constant

And I only wanted to be me

But, watch

Even the stars above

Things that seems still are still changing

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

_There was a long instrumental part where Sami just stood there, eyes closed and listening to the pianist before she sang into the microphone again._

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

Lada, lada, ladadadada

Lada, lada, da…

_If it was possible, Johnny seemed even more surprised. He looked at me and pointed to the stage, "You're with her?"_

_I laughed and nodded, feeling my ears go red._

Sami laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she rested her hands on the 'no-longer-able-to-be-classified-as-a-bump'. She still hadn't spoken to me since our argument, not one little word.

I got on the bed, crawling over to her in my regular sleeping attire. She still didn't even acknowledge that I was there, her eyes trained on the fan that was making the room quite cold.

I placed a hand on her hip while the other played with the ends of her hair. I leaned over to the opposite side of her, kissing the side of her neck.

Then I felt her hands on my chest as she shoved me slightly. I just took her hands in the one of mine that was playing with her hair and continued to kiss her neck while I ran my other hand in circles over her hip.

She shoved me again, "Will you stop it?"

I just looked at her, now lying by her side as I tried to figure out what to say. This had always worked before.

I must've said the last part out loud because she rolled her eyes, "That's the problem, Dallas. I've let you get by with shit before that I shouldn't have, letting my hormones and feelings for you get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"For you to realize that you're not always right, Dallas. I'm not always overreacting."

My mouth dropped, "You _are_ overreacting, Sami. That's the thing. So what, you have to stop performing for a while? You'll be able to later. It's not the end of your world. And what's so wrong with me thinking that you taking a break is a good idea?"

She just gaped at me, "No matter how big I get, I'll be perfectly capable of picking out a few songs and get up on a stage. What are you afraid of, Dallas? That I'm going to slip on the three steps it takes to get on the stage?"

I raked my brain trying to think of something, "No, it's just..."

With ever word I said, it seemed to make her angrier, "So, there is no reason? You just think I shouldn't do it because 'I'm the pregnant woman and I shouldn't be working'!"

"Sami, baby," I said in a soothing voice, reaching a hand to place behind her neck, "That's not it. I just don't think there's any point in arguing when you can't really do anything about it."

Her eyes seemed to soften the tiniest bit before they were lit with anger again, "Dallas Winston, that's not it and you know it. You're just trying to patronize me into not being angry with you. You still think your right."

"Sami-"

"Don't say it," she moved so that she was lying away from me and rolled on her side so that I couldn't see her face. "Maybe you just need some time to realize it _is_ possible for you to be wrong."

I didn't say anything, knowing that she wouldn't respond. Was I wrong? Usually, when I did something wrong, she never got mad. She would just take my apology and we'd be done with it.

But how had I done something wrong here? I had been honest and told her what I thought would be best. I didn't see anything wrong in that.

But that didn't help the fact that, for the first time in a long while, I had to fall asleep without her in my arms.

**A/N:** Does anyone know women enough (or was paying attention to what she said enough) to review and tell me what he did wrong?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Sami

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Twelve: Sami_

_The Next Day_

It was official. I looked at myself in the mirror, standing there in a dark blue silk maternity shirt. I looked down at my feet, seeing only my whole toes. I pulled at the waistband of my maternity jeans, making sure they weren't too tight. Now, anyone who saw me could tell I was pregnant.

I looked over at the bed I had just made, thinking about what happened yesterday. Dally had gotten up early for work this morning, not saying a word and leaving me to sleep in. I don't think he dared get close to me after I blew up the way I did last night.

He was just so oblivious sometimes, it made me so angry.

I stopped myself, deciding not to think about it. I grabbed my rarely used purse and headed out of our 'house' and down the stairs. I noticed Dally watching me as I made my way through the tables, heading towards him. "I need the car keys," I stated simply.

"Where're you going?" He asked, putting the tray he just emptied under his arm so that he could reach in his back pocket, looking for his keys.

"To the store," I answered no emotion in my voice as I snatched the keys out of his hands and walked towards the entrance. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out but kept my eyes straight ahead.

Hopefully it wouldn't take him long to learn his lesson.

I walked over to Dally's car, unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat. I reached down beside the seat, pulling a lever so that I could scoot the seat forward. The cars old smell of smoke had somewhat disappeared, letting it smell only slightly of ash but mostly of the forest air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

It didn't take me long to drive to the market, and I was thankful. Quite frankly, I hated to drive. Something about it made me on edge. Yet, when Dally drove, it seemed to always calm him down.

I walked into the market, not surprised to find that it wasn't very busy. I grabbed one of the carts and headed off to get what we needed.

Sandwich stuff, check.

Chicken, check.

Steak, check.

Hamburger, check.

Hamburger helper, check.

Tuna helper, check.

Tuna for tune helper, check.

A cute green baby onesy with Mickey Mouse on the front that I couldn't not get, check.

Fruit, check.

Veggies, check.

Maternity tank-tops, check.

Canned food, check.

Sweet Tea, check.

Orange juice, check.

Milk, check.

Now, all we needed was ice-cream.

I walked down the freezer isle, stopping when I came to the ice-cream section. The cold had made the door impossibly to see through, so I had to open it to decide what I wanted.

As I stood there, partly behind the door as I shivered from the cold, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in three years.

"Sami? Samiuel Jakeson? That can't be you."

I looked to see who it was, not closing the door so that my stomach was still hidden. When I saw the short shining dark blond hair, the tanned tall and muscled form, the turquoise eyes, and the goofy smile, my jaw almost dropped right there.

"Shawn?" I asked in a shaky voice, not sure what to think of this situation.

"Yeah. What has it been? Two years?" He walked closer to me, stopping at the front of my basket while I stood at the end. He had a wide build and was shorter than Dally only by a bit. Anyone who saw Shawn could easily tell he could hold his own in a fight, but it was also easy to tell that he came from… well, very good standards, to say the least.

"Three," I said, getting more confidence as I spoke to him. I couldn't figure out why, but it actually felt good to see him again. I went back to trying to figure out what kind of ice-cream I wanted. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Buying milk."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant this far north, De Laurentus."

He chuckled, "I was looking for a job. I turned nineteen and I decided to break off from my parents and actually do something that I wanted with my life. I made my way up here. What about you, Miss Runaway? What have you been up to?"

I decided on plain vanilla since I could put chocolate syrup on it later and reached for it, deciding to see how awkward I could make this moment. I grabbed the gallon tub and closed the door so that I could turn and put it in the cart. I then turned back to Shawn to see his reaction in my unveiling of my latest news.

His grin had turning into a small o formed by his lips while his eyes were wide. He staid like that for a moment before closing his mouth and scratching the back of his neck, "Oh… that's uh… wow…"

_I was fifteen, sitting in my algebra class trying to do my work. I could hear someone pull their chair up next to my desk while the teacher was out of the room, but paid no attention to it._

"_You're name's Sami, right?" an older snide voice whispered, sending a chill up my back. I knew who it was, though I didn't know him by name. They called him a hood. He never did his work, always sat in the back of the classroom dressed in his white t-shirt, leather jacket, and ripped jeans. He had maybe been in his freshmen classes for three years now, because he was definitely at least eighteen, if not older._

"_Oh, come on, darling, don't ignore me," he whispered again. This time, I could feel his breath on my ear. _

"_Please leave me alone," I said, not letting my voice break. _

"_Oh," he whispered, placing his arm around my shoulders and leaning even closer to my ear, "That's no fun."_

_Then he was pulled off me. "She asked you to leave her alone," one of the boys in my grade, and actually my age, had the 'hood' by his arm and a threatening look in his eyes. This boy was one of the popular guys, with neat hair and clothes and a bright smile. He always sat beside me in this class, even though we had never spoken a word to each other. _

_The teacher walked into the classroom before the 'hood' had a chance to say anything and looked at the boys, "Mr. De Laurentus, Mr. Adams, please take your seats."_

_They did so, the 'hood' glaring as he walked to the back of the classroom with his chair. _

_Once the classroom had started to buzz softly again with talkative students, the boy leaned over in his seat a bit so that he could talk to me, "My name's Shawn."_

_I smiled at him, "Sami. Thanks for that, by the way."_

_He grinned a goofy grinned that made his nose scrunch a bit, "No problem. Hey, I was wondering, do you have any plans this Friday?"_

_I shook my head, "No, why?"_

"_Do you want to go to the movies or something?"_

_I smiled, "Sure, that'd be great." I glanced back at the 'hood' and saw that he was staring at me. When our eyes met, he smirked and winked. I scoffed, flipping him off before I whispered again to Shawn, "Can you walk me home this afternoon, also?"_

_He nodded, still slightly surprised at my exchange with the 'hood'._

Shawn helped me put the last of my groceries into the trunk of Dally's car, slamming the top so that it shut nice and tight. After a little bit, he hadn't seemed too bothered to find me pregnant, though he did get a little aggravated when I wouldn't answer any of his questions.

"Where's your car?" I asked him, leaning against the back of Dally's old broken-down looking mustang.

Shawn pointed to another part in the parking lot before turning back to me, "So, how's your singing career going?"

I smiled, "Pretty good, even though I'm on a temporary break because of this thing." I patted my belly.

He nodded and looked off to the side as if he was thinking about something, "That's odd. I just got a temporary job performing at this café place because the regular wouldn't be able to for a few months."

My mouth dropped open, "That is odd. Well, I guess you're my replacement. Are you still doing rock?"

He nodded, "Are you still singing the blues?"

I laughed, "I'm not so sure if it's the blues anymore. More like I'm singing a bunch of slow songs. Well, except for one request a while ago."

He looked confused, "What'd they request?"

"Wild Thing."

He began to chuckled, "I just can't imagine you singing 'Wild Thing', Sami. It's like impossibility."

"Whatever," I went to unlock the car door. "Hey, why don't you come see my place? I can show you around your new job site-"

"Would you be able to introduce me to the father of your going to be child, or is he out of the picture?"

I didn't answer or look him in the eye.

"Come on, Sami. At least tell me that."

_In The Kitchen_

Dally hadn't been waiting tables when we came in, but he didn't seem to be upstairs either. Of course, I didn't tell Shawn this. Hell, anytime he brought up anything about the father of my child, I didn't reply.

Shawn watched me as I put away the groceries. He sat on the counter right next to the bag of clothes, which I found him going through when I turned around. He had skipped the tank-tops, going straight to the onesy. "Always a Mickey Mouse fan, weren't you?"

I grinned, "He's awesome. Actually, I've got this new friend who's just about obsessed with Mickey Mouse as I am. He wears t-shirts with him on them all the time."

"Where'd you meet this new friend?"

"I met him through someone," I said, not looking Shawn in the eyes as I put the fruit in the fridge.

"Through who?"

I just smirked, finishing up on the groceries.

He groaned, "Oh, come on, Sami. Give me some piece of information here! It can't be that bad!"

But, that's the thing, to him, it could be.

_It was the day after Shawn told that 'hood' to leave me alone. He had walked me home that afternoon, the 'hood' following us the whole way. Instead of him walking me home all the way, we split once we reached the end of my block and he walked on, the 'hood' following him off._

_I waiting outside of school for Shawn to show up, hoping he was alright. Just as I thought I saw Shawn's bus, I spotted the 'hood' walking towards the school entrance. He was limping and had a bruise across his jaw. _

_But he wasn't as bad as Shawn._

_I gasped as I saw Shawn walk over to me. He had a black eye, a cut above the opposite eyebrow, and his wrist was wrapped up. He noticed me staring and grinned, "You should see the other guy."_

_I didn't laugh, "I did. What happened?"_

_Shawn sighed, "He cornered me. I tried to talk my way out, but he didn't say anything. He got in one good punch before I started to hit back. Then he brought out the blade. I sprained my wrist trying to get away from him."_

_I reached my hand up to his eye, "The jackass."_

_He nodded, "They're all the same. A bunch of no good hoodlums."_

I sat at a table downstairs with Shawn, both of us talking like old times. Minus the romance. Well, if you don't count his attempts at flirting every now and then. It was getting late and we were waiting for Shawn's show time.

I was about to say something to him when he looked over me to watch someone come over. I looked to my side to see Dallas, still in his uniform just without the notepad, walking over. He stopped at our table, looking at Shawn with confusion.

"Who-?" He started to ask, but was cut off by the voice of the manager.

"Shawn, you're up!" He called, getting a glaring Shawn's attention.

Shawn ran off, leaving me to watch Dally pull up a chair, "Who was that?"

"An old friend," I muttered, putting on an emotionless mask.

I wasn't surprised Shawn was glaring at Dally, even when he probably just thought he was the waiter.

Dally, even though he could clean up nice, was obviously a 'hood'. With his tall lean build and intimidating ice blue eyes added to the multiple small scars from fights, the air around Dally just screamed dangerous if you really looked at him. People who cared could tell from a mile away that he was a 'hood', or at least used to be.

I watched as Shawn stepped up on stage with his electric guitar. He plugged it in and walked over to the microphone, "Hello, people. I'm the new temporary replacement and I will be putting a little bit of a different turn on the regular music you hear around here.

"I'll tell you right now that, if you've heard any of my music before, it will sound different without a full band. Also, I figure a few of you might run for the doors when I start playing. Just give the music a chance, please. You might find that you like it."

He glanced at me, noticing that Dally had taken a seat next to me. He looked confused before brushing it off so that he could perform. He did a few test notes on his guitar before starting the song.

**(Play That Funky Music by Wild Cherry)**

_Once I was a boogie singer_

_Playing in a rock and roll band_

_And I never had no problems_

_Burning down the one night stands_

_And everything around me_

_Got to start to feeling so low_

_And I decided quickly_

_Yes I did_

_To disco down and check out the show_

_Yeah they were dancin'_

_And singin' _

_And movin' to the groovin'_

_And just when _

_It hit me_

_Somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music, white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music, white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die_

He played his regular part where I remember someone else usually playing a solo on a six string, which Shawn never learned how to play.

_Now first it wasn't easy_

_Changin' rock and roll and minds_

_And things were gettin' shaky_

_I thought I'd have to leave it behind_

_But now it's so much better_

_I'm funky now in every way_

_But I'll never lose that feeling_

_Of how I learned my lesson that day_

_Yeah they were dancin'_

_And singin' _

_And movin' to the groovin'_

_And just when _

_It hit me_

_Somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music, white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music, white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Got to keep on playin' that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

He finished off the song and everyone still left in the audience cheered.

_After The Performance_

Shawn walked back over to our table, sitting down and looking between me and Dally. His usual smile wasn't there, replaced by an annoyed look, "Who's this?"

I sighed, "Shawn De Laurentus, meet Dallas Winston. Dallas, Shawn."

Dally nodded in acknowledgement, giving Shawn the same look. Shawn just took a deep breath and looked at me, "So, Sami, is this… You know?"

I nodded, not saying a word. The looks the two men were giving each other, just because of the fact if they were a 'hood' or a 'soc', made me uncomfortable. The tension was so thick that I had to take slower breaths.

Shawn sighed, "Great."

Dally shoved his chair back violently, standing up quickly before he turned to walk away, "I've got to go. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to end up knifing him or something."

Once Dally had disappeared, I turned back to Shawn. He just sat there, looking at me before speaking in a snide tone, "So, that's going to be the father of your child?"

I stood up, announcing to anyone who was willing to listen, "You know what, I just don't think I can deal with men today."

**A/N:** Really long chapter. Please review


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Dallas

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Thirteen: Dallas_

_The Next Day_

I watched as an elderly couple walked through the doors and walked over to them, "Welcome, follow me and I'll get you a table."

The woman smiled and they followed me as I escorted them. They sat down and I explained to them what our menu consisted off. The man nodded, "I'd like a cup of black coffee and some pancakes. And you, Maria?"

The woman smiled again, "The same, only tea and not coffee. With sugar, if you wouldn't mind."

I nodded, heading off to put in their order and get their drinks. I poured the coffee first into one of our regular mugs and was about to do the same with the tea when I stopped. Instead of pouring the tea in a regular mug, I walked quickly over to the small cabinet full of special occasion dishes.

I pulled out a china teacup, going back over to the kettle to get it ready. I mixed the sugar easily, making sure it all dissolved. I sat the coffee and the tea on a tray, walking over to give them their drinks. The woman smiled, taking a sip of her tea, "You are so sweet. Thank you."

I nodded, "Your welcome."

I was about to head over to the counter, given that it was one of those rare moments when no one needed anything, when she spoke again, "Why don't you sit down and rest for a second?"

The look on her face, I knew it wasn't a question. Her husband seemed to be engrossed in his paper as she spoke to me, "So, dear, what's your name?"

"Dallas," I answered, pulling up an extra chair.

She nodded, "And how old are you?"

"I'm actually turning nineteen today," I said, trying to sit straight. "I thought it was supposed to be a month ago, but we found my original birth certificate and it ended up that I was always a month off."

She laughed slightly, "That must have been interesting."

I shrugged, "I've had bigger surprises lately."

"So, are you just out of high school to be on your own?" She sipped at her tea.

"Actually," I didn't continue, just sat there not sure what to say.

She frowned and nodded, seeming to understand, "Do you have a girlfriend? I bet someone with your looks would."

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, but she's kind of mad at me right now."

A voice came from behind me, "Yeah, I'd be pissed too if someone knocked me up."

I stood up quickly, turning to Shawn with my tray held tightly in my hand, "You know what-"

"Shawn, Dallas," Sami's voice called across the café. She walked over to us dressed in one of her maternity dresses. "Shawn, stop it with the snide remarks. And Dally, try and control yourself. I talked to Jameson and you only have one shift today because it's your birthday."

I nodded, spotting another couple walking through the entrance. I left, standing up straight and getting back to work.

_I held Sami close to me as I waited for my heartbeat to slow down. She was breathing heavily, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to move her body even closer to my own as we lay under the covers. I pressed my face into her bare shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent. _

_She had one hand flat against my abs while the other rest on my chest, fingers limp and curled slightly. Our legs were tangled together, her toes pressed against my shins. I held back a yawn as I felt exhaustion sweep over me. I could tell Sami had already given into sleep, her breathing was now even yet still heavy._

_I had never been in this position with a woman before. We'd always get it over with then leave, never to see each other again. But Sami was different. She understood me better than I understood myself. Anytime I was with her, I wanted to be the best I could be. I never wanted to disappoint her, always wanted to impress her. _

_It was an obvious thing, and I had told her that earlier that night. I was in love with Samiuel Jakeson and I was proud to say that she loved me back._

I finished my shift, walking over to put up my waist apron and my tray. I turned, about to head off to change out of my uniform, when Sami appeared in front of me. I stood still, waiting for her to say something about our argument or about Shawn.

But instead I felt her hand on the back of my neck as she pulled me down to give me a long kiss on the lips. I kissed her back, smiling slightly as I ran my hands from her swollen belly to her lower back.

When we finally broke apart, she grinned at me, "Happy birthday."

I rested my forehead against her own, "So, are you not mad at me anymore?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "At least not for today. But watch yourself, because you never know what tomorrow holds."

I smiled, giving her another kiss before excusing myself to go change. Before opening the door that lead to the stairs, I spotted Shawn. He was glaring at me, anger filling his eyes.

I just smirked and went up the stairs.

_Later Down Stairs_

It was about lunchtime when I arrived back downstairs, glad I missed what little rush we had in the café. Our busiest time was at the end of the day.

As I walked into the café, trying to find Sami, I spotted Shawn sitting in a corner with his guitar. As soon as he spotted me, he stood up and headed over. I stood up straighter, watching as he crossed his arms and stood in front of me. "So, you're the guy who got my Sami pregnant."

I raised an eyebrow, "_Your_ Sami? I might remind you, she's my girl now."

"Yeah, just because you knocked her up," Shawn snarled.

I smirked, "You're just mad because she gave me the one thing you were never allowed near."

With that, he launched himself at me, throwing both of us to the floor. He had one knee on the floor, one on my chest. He pulled his arm back, ready to swing, when I flipped us.

I placed my knees on his elbows to limit his arm movements and grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand, then popped him with a right hook. I started to wail on him, only getting in a few more punches before I felt strong arms wrap around my torso and throw me off of Shawn.

I stared up surprised at Darry as he stood there, just watching me. I glanced to my right, seeing Shawn stumbling to his feet. I had given him a nasty black eye and it looked like one direct hit would bust his bruised nose.

I jumped up in one swift move, landing with my feet on the floor. I looked around me to see the gang plus a gaping Sami. She closed her mouth with a sigh, giving me a knowing look before turning to Shawn. "We have some ice upstairs."

He nodded, holding his face as he followed her. Once they were out of sight, I felt Two-Bit wrap an arm around my shoulders and lean against me, "Who was that?"

"Sami's ex," I said, rubbing my knuckles.

"What'd he say to get you to try and beat his brains out?" Pony asked, standing between Soda and Darry.

"Nothin', he went for me first," I rolled my shoulders, trying to relax myself. It had been a while since I had been in a fight, but when all that anger I used to feel came back for _his_ type… It took a lot to stop me.

"Why'd he go for you?" Steve asked, sitting at an empty table.

I sighed, "I made a comment about me taking Sami's v-card."

Soda breathed in between his teeth, making a hissing sound as he shook his head. Darry sighed, "Come on, let's head upstairs."

I nodded, following him. Once we were all piled into the living room, I called out to tell Sami we were here.

Soon, she walked out of the kitchen followed by Shawn who was holding ice to his eye. He took one look at the gang and huffed, "Oh great, now there's more of them."

I stood there, taking that in for a second, when I felt something touch my clenched fist. Two-Bit was nudging something at me, "You want to use my blade?"

I nodded, snatching it out of his hand and taking a step towards Shawn. I felt it slip out of my hand, like I knew it was going to. I heard Darry toss it back to Two-Bit as he huffed and walked away.

Sami turned to Shawn, "Will you please stop that? I get it, you've had a bad past with hoods, but-"

Shawn sighed, "Don't you remember, you've had a bad past with them too?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "What kind of trouble?"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Flirting and attempt at harassment, but that was about it. Shawn, I get that you might not have moved on from all of our feelings when we were younger, but that doesn't mean you have the right to judge Dally and his friends."

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted, "So what, he got me pregnant. He's still here, isn't he? So what, he's been in jail. He hasn't been in for a long time and won't be ever again. So what, he grew up on the streets. He's working for a house and a family now. And I'm getting tired of you judging. You say one more thing about Dallas Winston and you're not allowed back here. Ever."

Shawn just stared at her, a broken look slowly swallowing his eyes. His frown deepened and he sighed, "I've got to go work on tonight's performance."

Once he was out of the room, the gang turned on the TV and left me and Sami still standing near the kitchen door. Sami was staring at the area Shawn had just been, probably not sure what to do. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the place where her jaw line met her neck. She sighed, running her hands in circles over her stomach, "I love you, Dallas."

I chuckled, kissing her again, "I know."

She reached up a hand, running a hand through my hair, "This must be some birthday."

I chuckled again, kissing her ear before whispering, "You're not mad at me anymore. I think this birthday's doing pretty good."

_I yawned, opening my dry eyes as I hugged the form pressed against my chest closer to me. I was finally experiencing a morning after. _

_Sami nudged her head into my chest, letting out a deep sigh. She was still asleep, one of her arms lying across my waist while her fist was lightly curled against my chest. I looked over at the clock, knowing that the gang was expecting me back at midday._

_It was ten eighteen, letting me relax as Sami tried to claw herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, pressing my lips to the top of her head. _

_After a few more minutes of just lying there, I felt her stretch and heard her yawn. Sami pulled back from me slightly (because I wouldn't let her get too far) and opened her eyes, rubbing them sleepily. "Good morning," I whispered, smiling at her as she gave me her own tired grin._

"_Morning," she groaned, being her normal non-morning self. She blinked a few times before huddling herself back against my chest. "Whatimeit?"_

"_Time for you to annunciate."_

"_Oo, big word for a guy who never went to school."_

"_Shut up," I grumbled before chuckling. I could feel her laughing into my chest. _

_Her laughter died down and I could feel her exhaustion take back over, "I don't want to move…"_

_I chuckled again, "Why? Did I wear you out?"_

_She thudded her fist weakly against my chest, "Shut up."_

Darry had his hands on my shoulders, using his weight to keep me in my seat. The gang and I were surrounding a table, waiting for Sami who said she had asked the cook to make a cake that she would be bringing out. Darry was the only one standing, only to make sure I didn't get up to go help her.

Shawn had disappeared; he was no where downstairs and I was kind of glad. I didn't need some soc ruining my birthday. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard singing, watching as Sami walked over to the table carrying a large chocolate cake that looked like it had chocolate chips in the icing.

She seemed to have trouble with the cake, but Darry moved before I could to take it from her. He sat it on the table and Soda whipped out his lighter to light the candles.

"Really, Sami?" I asked, "Candles?"

"What? Just because you're nineteen doesn't mean you can't have candles on your birthday cake," She placed her fists on her hips, looking so cute with her swollen belly. And it was only a little past the four and a half month mark.

I grinned, gesturing her over to me, "Come here." She walked over, bending down to give me a long kiss.

We broke apart when Pony groaned, "Will you just blow out the candles? I want some of this cake. You could get a chocolate overload from this thing."

I smiled, blowing out the candles real quick before picking up the knife to start cutting it. Sami watched us all in amusement before I handed her a piece, then it was all she could do not to swallow it whole. What? We were chocolate lovers and she was carrying another human being.

She took another bite of cake before getting a look on her face, "You just can't eat this without milk. I'll go get some for everyone. Jameson said it's all on the house."

I nodded, watching her walk off as I took a bite of my own cake.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"What is taking her so long?" I asked, getting up from the table. Darry looked like he was going to stop me before realizing it actually had been a bit too long to just have not been able to find the milk.

I walked into the kitchen, looking into the front fridge. No milk. Her searching there would take up maybe a few minutes. Then her having to find the cook to let her into the big fridge in the back would have taken a good five minutes. Then her trying to find the milk in there, she's still should have been back at least sooner than this.

I went over to the big fridge door, slinging it open without any problems, and then I froze. A gallon of milk was tightly in her hand while the other was up in the air, she wasn't moving and her eyes were wide from surprise, letting me know that she still hadn't reacted to what had shocked her.

And standing there with his hands on her back and his lips glued to her non-moving ones, was Shawn. I didn't react to this. He was just desperate. Sami hadn't responded, still standing there probably trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Then he did something that made me lung. He did something that made me want to claim that it was mine and would never be his. Not if I was still alive. His hands drifted towards her swollen belly, about to run them over it with the care and gentleness only I should be allowed to give it.

I'll admit it, I was possessive, but that man was never going to get near my child if I ever had a say in it.

I ripped him off of Sami, throwing him to the ground before pinning him like I had earlier. I started pounding on his face, hearing a satisfying crunch after just one dead hit on his nose. He tried to move, tried to lift himself or throw me off of him, but it took talent to move someone who weighed almost the same as you when they were determined for blood.

All I saw was red. All I could hear was my heart pounding and my knuckles hitting his face. In the distance I could barely make out Sami yelling for Darry and her telling me to not kill him.

Then I felt Darry's arms around me again. But this wasn't just defense. He had touched my Sami. He had tried to touch my child. Darry lost his grip on me and I twisted and threw my fist, successfully punching the floor as hard as I could. I didn't feel the pain, only continued to try and get away from Darry's returning arms as I sprayed the blood from my knuckles all over Shawn.

Darry hooked his arms under my armpits, weaving them so that he had his fingers laced behind my head. With the restrictions of my arms, I started flailing my legs, never actually successfully kicking Shawn.

Then the big guy gracefully knocked into something, making him drop me.

The last thing I knew, my skull connected with the concrete.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sami

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Fourteen: Sami_

_The Next Day_

I woke up to an especially loud snore, looking around the room to see the gang spread out various places on the living room floor. Darry was snoring, along with Steve and Two-Bit. I was sitting on the couch, Dally's head lying in my lap. I ran my hand through his hair, remembering the night before.

_I watched as Steve and Sodapop help Shawn stumble in, heading into the kitchen to fix up his face which involved resetting his nose. Pony followed, then Darry and Two-Bit were last. Darry was carrying a limp and twitching Dally, who he brought over to the couch and lowered him slowly. _

_I walked over quickly, picking up his head gentle and sitting down so that I could lay his head on the part of my lap that wasn't covered by my stomach. Then his eyes slowly opened. He took one look up at me before… giggling?_

"_Dally, baby, are you okay?" I rubbed my hands over his head, through his hair, softly._

_He just continued to giggle, "You got big boobies."_

_I felt my jaw drop and heard Two-Bit start to chuckle._

"_But I've seen bigger."_

_Now my eyebrows had shot up onto my forehead, looking down at Dally as his mouth opened into an o. He raised a hand up to his mouth slowly, as if regretting that he just said that._

_Then he grinned, "But they were all fake. At least yours are real."_

_And then he was back to giggling._

_I shook my head, "You moron."_

_This caused him to laugh harder, until he stopped with a whimper, "Sami, my head hurts."_

_I nodded, "I bet. Where does it hurt?"_

"_Everywhere," he whimpers, turning his face so that his nose was brushing my stomach._

_I gave him a sympathetic 'aw', still running my hands through his hair._

"_Sami?"_

"_What, Dally, baby?"_

"_You've gotten fat."_

"_I'm pregnant, Dally."_

_His eyes went wide, "You've got a little person growing inside you?"_

_I nodded._

"_Who's the father?"_

_I sighed, "You are, Dally."_

"_What?"_

"_You're the father, Dally."_

"_I'm the godfather? But I'm not Italian. At least, I don't think."_

"_No, Dally, you're the father of the little being growing inside of me."_

"_Oh… So I nailed you?"_

_I let out a deep sigh, not responding to his question._

I heard a noise, making me look up only to see Shawn walk out of the kitchen. His nose was bandaged and his black eye was worse than it had been yesterday morning. Then again, it was pounded on a couple more times, so…

He looked at me before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. For everything. I just… I never moved on, Sami. I've missed you so much and when I finally find you, you're pregnant and in love with another man."

I gave him a small smile, "Shawn, you'll find the perfect girl for you one day. I promise. It's just not me. I love you, just not in the way I thought I used to. And I know, if you actually think about it, it's the same with you."

He stared down at the floor for a minute before nodding, "I think I've grown to accept you're with another man, but I can't promise we'll get along. We're just too different, Sami. Me and him, we've just grown up learning to hate people like on another."

I looked down at Dally's sleeping form, "You know, I bet if you two just spent some time together you'd learn you're not that different. He does care for me, Shawn. You've seen that."

He nodded again, "Yeah. And I'll give him credit; he looks like he just might make a good father. For a hood, at least."

Shawn gave me a small smile as he winked, causing me to grin and laugh. "So, you'll try and tolerate him?"

Shawn scoffed, "Sure, as long as he doesn't try and kill me again."

_I stared at my suitcase, realizing I was officially ready to do this. I zipped the opening up before setting it on the ground and making sure the wheels weren't stuck again._

_I looked around my room, trying not to think that this might be the last time I ever see it. I walked out the door, heading down the empty hallway until getting to the front door. I grabbed my keys and left the house, heading over to my car and climbing in._

_I had left a note for my parents on the kitchen counter, making sure it was somewhere that they would see it before panicking._

_I pulled out of the driveway, heading down the road and around corners. Finally, I turned down the road I dreaded. Standing out front, working on his truck, was Shawn. He didn't look up as he worked, thankfully on my end. I hated to see him, knowing that I was about to leave the state, but this was the only way out of town without having to pay a toll._

_And I had to save as much money as I could._

_And, even if he couldn't hear me, I hated to leave without saying goodbye._

Dally sipped at his coffee slowly. Every time anything touched the place where a bump was forming, he'd wince slightly. And Dally wasn't one to wince.

I had been so terrified, watching as he fell out of Darry's grip and his head made a sickening sound on the concrete. But now he was okay. Sore, but okay.

We were all downstairs, the gang joking around while Dally, Shawn, and I were all silent. They were sitting across the table from each other, both drinking coffee. Neither looked at the other or said a word. I was kind of surprised that Dally hadn't gone for Shawn again yet, but I was also thankful for it.

I jumped out of my thoughts when Dally groaned, rolling his neck, "My head is pounding."

I reached up and gently ran a hand through his hair, "I bet."

"Why did Darry have to be such a klutz?"

Shawn chuckled, surprising both of us, "I'm kind of glad he was. If something hadn't of stopped you, I'd be in the morgue by now."

What surprised me even more was when Dally nodded, chuckling slightly, "I guess you've got someone you need to thank, then."

Shawn smirked, "I'll remember to do that."

Okay, who are they and what have they done with my blood thirsty men?

_I buried my face into Dally's chest as I perched on top of him. He was lying on his back on the couch, one of his hands on my back between my shoulder blades while the other held my hip._

_I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. What? You try and correct your breath after a heated make out session. It's difficult._

_I ran my hand from his hair, across his neck, and down his bare chest. When did he take off his shirt? Or did I do that?_

_I raked my fingers over his abs, reveling in how lean he was. I raised my head to look him in the eyes as I brought my hands up and ran them down his arms, feeling up his biceps. _

_Shawn had been strong, but there was something more about Dally. Maybe just the simple fact that he knew how to use his muscles. Maybe because he didn't go to a gym to build them up, he just had muscles because of what he was forced through._

_I moved my hands to his pecs before going back to his abs. Then I worked my hands around him to his back, running my hands up to his shoulder blades. He sat up slightly, capturing my lips again and moving both his hands back tightly to my waist. He adjusted us so that I was even closer to him as I straddled his lap._

_Shawn and I had never had this fire. Sure, we made out and kissed, but there was something else. There was something different between me and Dally, something that made me want to fall into him and let him do what he wanted because I knew he wouldn't just use me. Even if his past didn't vouch for him well._

_I felt his calloused hands move under my shirt and lay on my stomach. They began to trail upwards when he stopped. He moved his hands back out of my shirt and let them take their spot back on my hips. _

_I broke away from him and gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head, putting a hand on the back of my neck to bring me in for a short and sweet kiss._

I headed back downstairs from having excused myself to use the restroom. I was about to enter the café when I heard two men speaking to each other near the door to the stairs.

"So, you really do care for Sami?"

"More than you could ever imagine, soc." Dally's voice wasn't harsh, but surprisingly joking.

"Good. Because if you ever hurt her, you'd have me to worry about."

"Haven't we already proven that you're not really a match in a fight against me?"

"Still, you'd be surprised how anger could fuel a person."

"Believe me; I know what anger can do."

"Yeah," Shawn cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've loved Sami since I first saw her singing on a stage."

"You've really changed for her, haven't you?"

"I don't know if changed is the right word. I sure as hell quit some of the more stupid stuff I was doing before I met her. I just… she makes me want to be the best I can be because I know she deserves better."

"Usually people who say that would give her up because they don't think they're worthy."

"But, that's how I know I love her. Instead of saying that she needs to find someone better, I put all I had into making myself the better person."

"I'm surprised you're telling me all this."

"Believe me, I'm more shocked than you are."

I opened the door, "Aw."

They bother turned to me, eyes wide.

"You two are bonding!" Stupid hormones decided to kick in, making tears of happiness fall from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Shawn in a quick hug before breaking apart and heading into Dally's embrace.

_I had my back pressed uncomfortably up against the door handle, but I didn't care. Dally was on top of me, his hands inching up my shirt. I weaved my fingers into his perfect hair, making sure his lips never left mine as his tongue explored._

_For some reason this week, I couldn't stop comparing Dally to Shawn. Our relationship was so different and I think I finally figured out why. I had loved Shawn, but there's a difference between love and being in love._

_And Dally and I were in love. _

_And then all thought process left me as I felt my bra unhook._

I sat in a chair right next to Dally's as I cuddled into his side. The rest of the gang had turned their chairs towards the stage as we all waited for Shawn to come out on stage.

His crowd was at least half the size of mine, but maybe his music just wasn't right for this time period. With our attitudes, I still think me and Shawn were born maybe just a bit before our time.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on Dally's shoulder. Then I heard someone tap the mike.

"Hello. I'm glad you all are here. This next song is one I actually wrote today. I hope you like it."

**(All Star by Smash Mouth)**

_Somebody once told me_

_The world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kinda dumb_

_With her finger and her thumb_

_And the shape of an L on her forehead_

_Well_

_The years start coming _

_And they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rules_

_And I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart_

_But your head gets dumb_

_So much to do_

_So much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now_

_You're an all star_

_Get your game on_

_Go play_

_Hey now_

_You're a rock star_

_Get the show on_

_Get paid_

_And all that glitters in gold_

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place_

_But they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now_

_Wait till you get older_

_The meteor man begs to differ_

_Showing by the holes in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate_

_Is getting pretty thin_

_The water's getting warm_

_So you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire_

_How about yours_

_That's the way I like it_

_And I never get bored_

_Hey now_

_You're an all star_

_Get your game on_

_Go play_

_Hey now_

_You're a rock star_

_Get the show on_

_Get paid_

_And all that glitters in gold_

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

Was it just me or was he singing maybe a bit about… nah… Not my socialist Shawn, he couldn't be.

_Hey now_

_You're an all star_

_Get your game on_

_Go play_

_Hey now_

_You're a rock star_

_Get the show on_

_Get paid_

_And all that glitters in gold_

_Only shootin' stars_

_Somebody once asked_

_Could I spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep_

_What a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

_Well_

_The years start coming_

_And they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rules_

_And I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart_

_But your head gets dumb_

_So much to do_

_So much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you do go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now_

_You're an all star_

_Get your game on_

_Go play_

_Hey now_

_You're a rock star_

_Get the show on_

_Get paid_

_And all that glitters in gold_

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters in gold_

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

I grinned and clapped. Had Shawn actually learned something? Did he and Dally talking actually have an effect on him?

**If anyone can review and tell me what Sami heard in the lyrics that made her question that above, you get a virtual chocolate pie!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Dallas

**I will warn you, the problem Dally starts going over in the beginning section of this story does suddenly stop when new news is brought into the picture and will not return until later.**

She Sings the Blues

_Chapter Fifteen: Dally_

_Two Weeks Later- Twenty Week Mark_

I sipped at my coffee, watching as Shawn checked out the early morning college girls. I chuckled, not even giving them a second glance.

Sami and I were going in for another checkup today, but that wasn't until the afternoon, leaving Shawn and I some 'bonding time' as she called it.

The guy wasn't that bad, but our pasts still made it… difficult. Hell, my past made everything difficult.

Though Sami had been bringing something up about it lately that worried me. I kept hearing her muttering something about finding my dad. I wanted to ask her why she wanted to go digging into something she'd have no luck in, but anytime I asked her what she was talking to herself about she'd quickly change the subject.

I didn't need my dad; I had done fine without him. He wouldn't care that I was going to be a father. Why would he? He didn't even care that _he_ was a father. He was just going to ship me off.

I shook my head. That son of a bitch never cared, Sami knew that. Those wounds had been patched up so long ago.

I had asked myself a while ago what my reaction would have been if Sami wasn't Sami, if she was just a one night stand, a woman who was just lucky to find me a few months later to tell me I was gonna be a dad. And I realized I wouldn't have behaved any differently. Well, maybe minus being madly in love with her.

I would have told her I'd help with the child. I would have agreed to do anything I could to support them. I would have done everything I could have to be nothing like my dad.

_Ten years old. Ten years old and here I was, shivering in the corner of a county jail cell. I had chopped most of my hair off that morning, thinking it was getting too long, so now even my scalp was tingling from the cold air that whisked through what I had __**tried**__ to make a crop-cut._

_I held the stuffed moose I had lifted closer to me, though still trying not to get it dirty from my filthy too small clothing. Oh well, it had skidded across the pavement when I made the mistake that got me caught anyway. _

_Sitting there, in that cell, I guess I lifted one too many things from the same shop. I couldn't help it; I was too proud to beg and wouldn't stoop to eating garbage. _

_Some older men were in the cell with me; the ones that they hadn't sent off to an actual jell yet or were still waiting on bail. They had all looked surprised when I was brought in. A little ten year old whose wrist could slip out of the cuffs easily._

_Then I heard his voice, in mid-conversation with the cop who had chased me down until my shoe hit the curb._

"_You're son's been giving that owner quite a bit of trouble, Dan. Don't you think it might be easier to get a sitter to watch him summer days?"_

"_I'm already having enough trouble paying for food. Why do you think he keeps lifting stuff? It's never the trinkets that always go missing in stores like that."_

_I backed up, squeezing my eyes shut and scooting myself tighter into the corner. I waited for something, anything, while I clenched the stuffed moose in my fists._

_The cell door opened and I heard two sets of feet enter the room, one making its way towards me while the other staid back and talked, "Dallas, your father's here to take you home. Try to stay out of trouble, would you, kid?"_

_I felt a hand wrap around my forearm. When I thought back about it, it had been fairly gentle, but at the time my expectations made it feel as if Daniel Winston was trying to rip my arm off._

_My father pulled me to my feet, taking the moose from my grip and leading me over to the officer. By then, I had opened my eyes and was watching as my father held the moose out to the cop._

_He shook his head, "He can keep it. Just follow me and you can finish signing those papers."_

Why had it bothered me so much? I asked myself that question a lot. But then the answer always came, loud and clear, and then I locked it back up.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I drove down the road, Sami in the seat next to me. She was so obviously pregnant now, though still definitely had a few more months to go.

She drummed her fingers on her tummy, glancing around out the windows before turning her smile back to me every few moments. This time, she must've noticed how disgruntled I had made myself because her grin turned into a worried frown.

"You okay?" She whispered, running a hand up and down my arm.

I ran my fingers through my white blond hair and sighed, "Just a bit disgruntled."

"Disgruntled?" She asked mockingly and I groaned, knowing what was next. "Has someone been reading my word of the day calendar?"

I chuckled lightly before rolling my shoulders.

Her frowned returned, "Seriously, though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was…" I debated whether to tell her or not. "I was just thinking of my dad."

She leaned closer to me, moving as much as her seatbelt would allow, "You never have told me everything about that day."

I sighed, checking my mirrors, "I don't remember much."

"That's a lie, Dallas Winston, and you know it."

I tensed up as she said that, a glare flashing out before I could stop myself.

"Oo," Sami whistled, "I hit a nerve. I wonder what nerve I hit."

I groaned as her hand traveled up my t-shirt sleeve and rubbed the top of my bicep. I hated thinking about this, but I knew I'd have to relive it someday.

_Before we reached the front are of the department, my father told the officer to go ahead before pulling me to a stop. I didn't look into his eyes as he knelt down in front of me. _

"_Dallas, what were you thinking?"_

"_I didn't do it," I muttered, staring at his big shoes. _

"_That's a lie, Dallas Winston, and you know it."_

_I frowned, "I was hungry."_

_He let out a deep sigh, making me look up at him, "I know. I was bringing home groceries tonight, though. You should have waited."_

_I sniffled, "I couldn't help it. He wasn't looking while I got the snacks, only noticed when I tried to make off with the moose."_

_He closed his eyes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. I watched him, waiting. But whatever I had been hoping for was lost as he stood quickly, my forearm still in his hand, and walked on._

"We're here," I stated, shutting off the car and getting out. I moved quickly over to Sami's door and helped her out, even though she spent most of this time complaining that she wasn't that big yet.

I lead her through the front doors of the office, going up to the front desk to sign us in. The receptionist told us the doctor was just finishing up with another patient, leaving Sami and I to take a seat in some of those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, smiling to myself when she leaned her head into my chest. I sighed, running a hand through her soft, long hair.

Our peaceful moment didn't seem to last long, eventually being interrupted by the nurse coming to get us. We walked into the checkup room, Sami climbing up onto the patient's bed thing while I sat in a chair beside her.

The doctor entered, giving Sami a grin, "Well, hello, Mommy-to-be. How are we doing today?"

"We're doing great," Sami said, "I've been a little bit more tired today, but other than that the morning sickness has gone down and everything has been going well."

"Wonderful. Let's get on with the ultrasound, hm?"

I barely paid attention to anything the doctor was doing, only watching Sami as she looked around at everything, soaking this all in.

Soon, the doctor had left the room again to examine the pictures, leaving Sami and I to sit in a comfortable silence.

"What happened after that?" Finally breaking this silence, Sami waiting for an answer.

I shook my head, "I'll finish the story later. Right now, let's just make sure everything is going okay."

She huffed, placing her hands on her stomach as we waited. The doctor reappeared, a grin on his face as he stood before us, "Five month mark and everything looks fine. Do you wish to know the genders?"

Sami shook her head, "No thank you. We want it to be a surprise." She slid off the bed and began to make her way to the door, me standing to join her, "Is everything going smoothly?"

"Yes," the doctor smirked, "_They_ are doing wonderful."

Sami's jaw dropped, "They? Did you just say they?"

"Yes. Samiuel, you're having twins."

Sami was never one to be extremely girly, but the excited shriek that came out of her could have broken glass. "This is so amazing! That's two babies! I can't believe it! Come on, Dally, let's go tell the others!"

She rushed from the room, not seeming to notice that I hadn't moved. The doctor barely made eye contact with me before reaching for the closest oxygen mask.

_I sat in a hard plastic chair, listening to my father talk with the cop as he did the paperwork. Everything was quiet and fine until I had to strain my ears to here the cop's next words._

"_Dan, did you ever think about adoption?"_

"_You think I haven't?"_

"_Well, I'm just saying. It might be best for both of you. You can't get a good job here without more schooling, and you can't go back to school with a kid. Plus, he wouldn't have to worry about if dinner was going to be on the table. He'd be with kids his age and have someone who can keep him out of trouble because it's their job."_

"_John, I just couldn't do that. Do you know what could happen to him if he's just thrown into the system?"_

"_Do you know what could happen to him if you don't?"_

_My father paused, a pause too long for my ten year old self to bear, then sighed, "I get what you're saying-"_

_And I didn't listen to any more. I shot out of the seat, out of the station, and down the road. I didn't listen to the shouts calling after me, didn't stop to think about what a stupid move I just pulled, I just ran. And I didn't stop until I had exhausted myself and collapsed. That started my journey. The journey that led me to the gang and away from my father._

_He considered sending me to an orphanage. That just wasn't an idea I wanted to think of. All I could think of was that the cop had talked him into it and I was going to be shipped off into foster care the next day._

_It still never crossed my mind_ even to this day _that he may have been about to say something different that day._

_So, like always, I shoved it to the back of my mind, locking it there to never be returned to._

I could hear Sami singing softly off into the distance as I neared the shore of my subconscious. After I had finally left the doctor's office and made it out to the car on trembling legs, we started to drive home. Halfway through that ride, my tunnel vision returned and that was the last thing I could remember.

"_Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman who has laid too many bets."_

I opened my eyes slowly. I was slumped over in the front of my car, my head against Sami's stomach as she hummed to herself. She smiled widely at me when our eyes met and spoke in a soothing voice, "Tell me what you were thinking about before I had to pull the car over."

I took a deep breath, moving so I could hold myself closer to her. "It's twice the… twice the… well, hell, Sami! Twice the everything!"

She ran a hand through my hair as she rocked us back and forth smoothly, "Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. Now, if I do something wrong, I'm not just screwing up one life. I'm screwing up two! Plus, it's twice the diapers, twice the clothes, twice the food, twice the-"

"Twice the first steps, twice the first words, twice the love, and twice the miracle. You hear that, Dally," she took my face in her hands, looking down at me with elated tear-filled eyes, "You're taking part of a miracle. The miracle of bringing two human lives into this world. Two people who can make a difference. Two people who will look up to us no matter what. All parents make mistakes, some worse than others. You've just got to roll with it and try your hardest, like I know you will."

I couldn't help but smile up at her, "I love you."

She nodded, leaning down to give me a long kiss, "I know. I love you too."

_I walked into the town, everything moving quickly around me as I dragged my feet. I hadn't had anything to eat for days and now all I could think of was the nice old lady a few towns north who fed me a hot meal and let me sleep in a bed for a night._

_I was eleven now, had been on the streets moving south for almost a year now. I was about to grow out of my clothes that the woman had given me and my hair had grown quite a bit._

_I turned off the side of the main road, heading into what looked like a neighborhood. I made it halfway down the road when I heard yelling, then the sound of a child crying. _

_A young boy my age shot out of a house, running out onto the sidewalk blindly and almost crashing into me. In my weak state, I was about reading to crumple over when he stopped us both from falling. _

_We leaned on each other until we stabled ourselves. He stared at me, seeming to take in everything about me by just looking. Then he stuck out his hand._

"_My name is Keith, but call me Two-Bit or else I'll knock your teeth out."_

"_Sure you will," I replied sarcastically, stepping away from him. He looked like he could have been at least a year older than me. _

_He just shrugged, throwing an arm over my shoulders and walking down the road with me. I didn't dare question him about what had happened in that house, but I couldn't help but wonder with the big bruise on the side of his face._

"Twins! Twins! Twins, twins, twins, twins, twins!" Two-Bit chanted, dancing around our usual table.

I chuckled, feeling everyone pat me on the back. Sami was sitting next to me, grinning from ear to ear. Shawn was getting ready for his performance tonight, Sami having told him earlier.

I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, just waiting for him to come out and get his show over with. Everything that had happened today, my mind working on overdrive, I just wanted to go to bed with Sami in my arms.

I got my wish soon enough and Shawn walked out onto the stage, this time with an acoustic.

He smirked, looking out to the crowd, "Listen to the music."

**(Listen To the Music by the Doobie Brothers)**

_Don't you feel it growin'_

_Day by day_

_People_

_Gettin' ready for the news_

_Some are happy  
Some are sad  
Whoa, we got to let the music play  
What the people need  
Is a way to make 'em smile  
It ain't so hard to do if you know how  
Gotta get a message  
Get it on through  
Oh now mama's goin' to after awhile  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time  
Well I know,  
You know better  
Everything I say  
Meet me in the country for a day  
We'll be happy  
And we'll dance  
Whoa, we're gonna dance the blues away  
If I'm feelin' good to you  
And you're feelin' good to me  
There ain't nothin' we can't do or say  
Feelin' good,  
Feeling fine  
Whoa, baby, let the music play  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time  
Like a lazy flowing river  
Surrounding castles in the sky  
And the crowd is growing bigger  
Listenin' for the happy sounds  
And I got to let them fly  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
Whoa, oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time_

Everyone clapped before going down as he went onto his next song. Sami leaned into me as she listened, humming quietly to herself.

_Later That Night_

I watched Sami as she climbed into bed, pausing as I sat on the edge of my side. As soon as she was under the covers, I dove in with her. Figuratively, of course.

I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a long kiss, pulling away just as it started to get heated. Sami whimpered, but I just shook my head and patted her stomach. She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip, "That doesn't mean we can't make out."

I laughed, "Sami, I know you. You can't _just_ make out. Someone has to stop you at some point."

She reached around and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling my face extremely close to her own, "Then stop me when it actually becomes a problem."


End file.
